Welcome Home
by callikat
Summary: Savannah Black lived the perfect life in Florida with her mom and brother. Everything was great until her mom decided they were moving back to La Push, where she grew up. Her mom was Billy Black's sister, and wants to reconnect with him and everyone else she used to be close with. Savannah hates everything about La Push...that is until she meets Embry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic..I'm adding in some new things so it's not really going to follow Stephenie's storyline. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own any of SM'S characters or anything...only Savannah, her mom, dad, and brother! This takes place after Breaking Dawn btw, and sorry it's kind of a short chapter! they'll get longer :)**

"Savannah, this is getting ridiculous. Pouting and acting like a five year old isn't going to get me to turn the car around."

"Yeah, but at least it lets you know that I hate you for what you're making us do."

Mom looked at me hurt. I looked back at her guilty, and just turned and looked back out the window. It was true. Okay, maybe I didn't hate my mom, but I probably could of ran her over with a semi truck for what she's making us do. Okay, imagine this. You live your whole life in sunny Florida, then suddenly your mom comes in with the news that you need to start packing because her, yourself, and your brother are moving to some random place named La Push. Okay, well maybe it wasn't totally random...mom lived her whole life there, met my poor excuse of a dad there, and gave birth to my brother and I both there. But we were living in Florida by the time I was three. I don't know why we moved, and I never really cared either. It was something to do with my dad, but I never even knew the man, so I never asked much about him anyways. If he could be married to a woman, have two kids with her, then pack up and leave, I didn't want to know him anyways. You want to know the lame reason we're moving down here anyways? Mom said she had been reconnecting with her friends on freakin Facebook and she missed everyone. When she told me that I honestly thought she was joking, and starting cracking up. FYI...she wasn't. Mom and I fought for weeks, and I shunned her forever, and am still currently doing that now. Why the heck couldn't we just visit the stupid place? I think there's more behind it then mom's letting on, and it's really starting to tick me off. My brother Beck was surprisingly cool with it, though. Traitor. Mom said we had a cousin down there, named Jacob. Her brother was Jacob's dad, Billy. Beck claims that he remembers him, even though he only lived in La Push until he was four. He's absolutely stupid, he doesn't remember jack crap. I was 17 now, and Beck was 18. As I looked out my window, we were pulling up into an unfamiliar driveway and there was a man in a wheelchair waiting on the porch.

"Mom, where are we?" Beck asked.

Mom parked the car and waved at the man while opening her door. She looked back at us both and said, "We're at your uncle Billy's. Come on and get out!" She glared at me and when I didn't even unbuckle and gritted her teeth together and hissed, "Now."

I took my time getting out of the car and I noticed mom and Beck had already went inside...cool. I walked up onto the porch and cracked open the door and was extremely confused when I saw at least eight shirtless bodybuilders sitting in the living room. Not even kidding, every one of them were MASSIVE...and absolutely stunning. I stood standing in the doorway with wide eyes and an eyebrow lifted for God knows how long. It must've been for awhile because one of them laughed and walked over to me.

"Well hey there."

I could feel my cheeks going red hot and my heart speeding up a bit. I am such an idiot.

"Uh, hi." I uttered out.

"I'm Jake, your cousin." He said flashing me a smile.

I half smiled. "Well, I'm Savannah!"

He turned around to face the other guys, all standing up now. I glanced at all of them and I swear my heart stopped beating when I saw the one on the end. He honestly took beautiful to another level. Holy smokes, talk about gorgeous. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Yep, definitely my type. He made eye contact with me, then almost looked like he was in total shock. His mouth dropped a bit, then he turned around and busted out the back door. I crossed my arms, feeling uncomfortable. What just happened?

"Um...let me introduce you to everyone." He said hesitantly.

He introduced them all as Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Brady. And told me the one who ran off was Embry, but he was a bit confused on why he left.

I bit my lip. "Did I...do something to offend him?"

Sam put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said, "Of course not. He probably just forgot he had an errand to run or something." Did he seriously just say that...worst excuse ever.

He made eye contact with Jake and suddenly said, "Uh, Savannah, why don't you go into the kitchen. Your mom and brother are in there talking to Billy. I'm sure your uncle would love to meet you."

I shook my head and walked down the hallway until I heard my mom's voice.

I took a left into the kitchen and saw mom, Beck, and Billy sitting at the table.

Billy looked up at me and grinned. "Well hey there, stranger."

I liked him, he seemed friendly.

I walked over to him and shook his hand. "Hi there," I said smiling politely.  
"Wow Jenny, she's such a beauty. Looks exactly like she was one of us raised up on the Rez. Dark hair, almost black, tanned skin, but her eyes...oh those eyes, Jennifer! Those are the prettiest blue I've ever seen. Everyone in our family has brown eyes though...where'd those come from?" He said rambling, talking to my mom.

Mom looked at him sheepishly. "Her dad, I suppose. He had amazing blue eyes."

Billy looked at the ground and realized he hit a tender spot by bringing up dad. Not to heartbreaking for my brother and I of course, just mom.

There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds until Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Savannah and Beck, we're all going down to the beach to hangout for a little while until the bonfire. Wanna tag along?"

Beck grinned ear to ear and hopped up. "Of course we do."

Jake laughed and punched him lightly. "Well let's get going!"

I could tell they were really hitting it off. Well, that made one of us. Jake looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile while Beck raced out the door with the other guys.

"Come on, Sav. It'll be fun!" I smiled and followed him out the door. I mean, what could go wrong? Little did I know, by moving here, I had no clue what I was getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another short chapter...I'm sorry! I'm trying to gather all my thoughts on where I want to go with this story still, and what I want to happen. They will get longer, I promise! Just gotta get some ideas first. :]**

"So, do you remember anything at all about La Push?" Jake asked me all of a sudden as we were walking to the beach.

I laughed softly and said, "Well, considering I only spent about two and a half years here, I can't say I remember too much."

Jake grinned. "Ah, that's right. Well, I'm pretty happy to finally have some family around here besides dad. My sisters don't really count."

"Yeah, it is pretty nice meeting you! In Florida we didn't have any other family members either, so I'm glad we finally met."

We were quiet for a bit and I looked at my brother ahead of us horsing around with the other guys. "Your brother seems to be adjusting quite well," Jake said laughing.

"At least one of us is..." I muttered quietly to myself.

Jake elbowed me lightly. "Hey, it'll get better. I promise you that."

"How can you promise that?"

Jake put an arm around me as we reached the beach and said, "Trust me on this one, dear cousin."

As we walked down farther onto the beach, I saw a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some more people." Jake said pulling me over to a group of natives.

He took me over and introduced me to Colin, Kim, and Emily. They were all pretty nice. I was still talking to them when I heard Jake start talking to someone and I turned around to see who it was. It was a girl who looked about my age, and she didn't look particularly happy. She was pretty though.

"Savannah, this is Leah. Leah, this is Savannah." Jake said introducing us.

I smiled and said, "Hey, nice to meet you. You can call me Sav, mostly everyone does."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Thanks, but I'll stick to Savannah."

Jake glared at her. I put my hands up in defense and said, "Woah, sorry. I was just trying to be nice."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I don't do well with nice people."

I crossed my arms and laughed lightly. "Thanks, captain obvious. I never would of guessed, you actually seem quite lovely. I thought you'd be one of those people to just brighten everyone's day when you came into the room. Guess you're not exactly a ray of sunshine, though...bummer."

Leah looked at me kind of surprised that I wasn't exactly as nice as I let on and I think I saw a hint of satisfaction in her eyes.

She walked away and Jake gave me a high five. "Way to go! Sorry bout that, she's always like that. Hope she didn't scare you too bad. Her bark is worse than her bite...trust me." He said with a wink.

_Embry's POV_

I had been sitting up against this tree for about an hour now. I was still in shock of just happened. I just imprinted on the most perfect girl I've ever laid eyes on. When Jake said his cousin was moving here, I never would of imagined that would of happened. She probably thinks I'm a complete freak now though, since I decided to dart out after I looked at her like she was a ghost. Seriously, I'm such a frickin idiot. What am I gonna do?

I sat there for a couple more minutes with my head in my hands when I heard Sam's voice.

"Hey, Emb. How ya feeling?"

I slowly looked up at him. "A bit overwhelmed."

Sam laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't of ran out like that, though."

I frowned and pulled away from him. "Shut up, I didn't know what the crap was going on. Okay, I did. But it surprised me."

"I know, bud. But, congrats." He said grinning.

I half smiled. "Thanks, I guess...now how the heck do I get her to like me?"

"Well, she should already feel pulled towards you. Just play it cool. Don't act too protective and scare her off or anything. Try and be her friend first. But if something happens that I think is going to, you're not going to have to worry about winning her over."

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Embry, she's Jake's cousin. So is her brother...they have the same bloodline as Ephraim."

My eyes widened. "Are you telling me that she might phase?"

"It's possible. But, then again, it's unlikely unless the vampires set it off. And, I'd say if anyone phased it'd be her brother. But you never know."

Woah. My imprint might imprint on _me._ That'd be incredible, but I wouldn't wish being a shapeshifter on her. I didn't want her to be one at all. She could get hurt. She'd be scared, she would hate it. No, no, no. I move her out of the state to keep her from phasing if I had to. I didn't want her to have to go through it. Sure, being a wolf has it's pros, but it definitely has it's cons as well. And I'd bet a thousand dollars she'd hate it more than anything.

"Sam, I don't want that to happen to her."

Sam smiled. "You're already trying to protect her, aren't you?"

I sighed. "I can't help it."

Sam patted my back lightly. "I know, I know. Now let's get you down to that bonfire so you can start to win your girl."

I nodded my head and stood up. Okay, Embry, you've got this. I can do it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sav's POV_

I was sitting at a picnic table with Kim, Leah, and Emily when I saw him. Him as in the beautiful boy Jake called Embry, that ran off. We made eye contact, and I was pretty hapy that he didn't bolt the other way when we did. That confused me a little bit. Was I that scary looking? I mean I knew I had been locked up in a car for what felt like ages, but before I got out of the car earlier I made sure I looked somewhat presentable. My hair wasn't entirely straightened, and it's wavy, unbrushed curls hung down to the middle of my back. I didn't have a whole lot of makeup on, but I didn't wear a whole lot to begin with. Maybe I should start taking the time to do that, unless I enjoyed boys sprinting to the nearest exit when they made eye contact with me. Ugh, so much for being so dang attracted to him. I should of known he was way out of my league. Heck, every guy surrounding me down here was out of my league.

I was completely lost in my thoughts until I noticed someone waving their hand in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Savannah..." Leah said looking at me amused.

"Sorry! I was a bit caught up in my thoughts." I said startled.

Emily smiled. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
I sighed, "All kinds of things, to be honest. My mind is racing."

Emily laughed and said, "Ah, I understand."

After about five minutes, I heard Beck's big mouth yelling my name. I stood up and looked his way. Ugh, what the heck does he want. Beck and I were super close, he was my guy best friend for sure. That's kind of weird, considering most brothers and sisters hate each other, but we were different. We still had our arguments, and when we fought it was bad. Very bad. I don't know what I'd do without him though, he keeps me sane. But I was a little annoyed with him at the moment considering he's completely ignored me the whole time we've been here. I mean, I understand that you're "having fun with the guys", but come on. YOU BARELY KNOW THEM. But then again, guys made friends a lot easier than girls did I suppose. Beck continued motioning for me to come down to where he was standing near the ocean, so I slowly made my way over to him.

I put my hands on my hips. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Sis. Listen I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"  
He grinned slyly. "Make yourself useful and make me a plate of food?"

All the boys around him starting laughing, even Jake. Are you kidding me right now?

I looked at him aggravated and said, "Can you repeat yourself please? I don't think I heard you right."

He looked behind me and winked and I noticed Leah had made her way down here and she was smiling too, probably wondering if I'd let my brother walk all over me. Lord knows what he's told everyone trying to look cool. He can be such a freakin jerk sometimes.

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "I said to go make me a plate of food, I'm a growing boy and I need to eat."

That did it. I don't know what came over me, but this wave of anger washed over me and I shoved him as hard as I could and he fell backwards into the ocean.

Everyone starting cracking up and he looked up at me angrily. "What the crap, Savannah? Anger management much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please you idiot. Don't even get me started on your anger problems. You actually have them, throw my iPhone at the new flat screen and break both of them."

He stood up. "That was one time."

I smiled and shrugged. "Doesn't matter, big bro."

He made a face at me and I made one back and turned to walk away when Sam walked up to me laughing. "You guys fight like cats and dogs!"  
I sighed. "Well, we normally get along great, but today I guess he's trying to show off in front of his new pals."

"Ah, I see. He'll settle down later."

I looked back at him amused and said, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

It was starting to get darker and the guys started the fire. Mom and Billy had finally made their way over and I sat down to talk with them for awhile.

Mom laughed when an older man got up to speak.

"Billy, you all still tell those silly legends?"

Billy looked at her almost shocked. "Why of course! Why wouldn't we..."

Mom smiled. "Well, it's great to know your background and everything, but there's no use in scaring the little kids with all this stuff."

"Oh balogna, they'll be glad they learned it."

I got up to go get a drink out of the cooler when I ran smack into someone.

I looked up and my eyes got ten times wider when I realized who it was. .

"I...um..uh, I'm really sorry...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I'm sorry..." I managed to get out.

He laughed and looked into my eyes. "Hey, no biggie. By the way, I'm sorry I had to run off earlier. I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm Embry Call."

I smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Savannah Black."

"I feel like almost everyone here has had a chance to talk with you, but me. Want to take a walk?"

I raised my eyebrow and grinned. "No running off?"

He smiled hugely and my heart melted instantly. "No promises, " he said with a wink.

We started walking, and at first it was a bit awkward because neither of us said anything.

"So, uh...how are you liking La Push so far?" He asked.

I hesistated. "Truth or a lie?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Truth."

I crossed my arms and looked out into the ocean. "Truthfully, I haven't exactly had the time of my life yet. I miss Florida already. My house, my friends, my school, my neighborhood...everything."

He looked at me sympathetically and then said, "I'm sorry. It's gotta suck moving that far away. But who knows, you might end up liking it here."

I laughed without emotion and added, "And I don't know why mom would want to move back here anyways. I mean, she met my piece of crap dad here. This is where they lived together and made all of their memories, and then he just left. That's why we moved to Florida. To get away from all the heartbreak, well at least that's what she says. So honestly, I don't know why she would want to come back and have to relive them all again. It doesn't make sense."

Embry didn't say anything for awhile and then gently said, "Well maybe all the good memories here outweighed the bad ones."

I smiled softly at him. "Maybe."

We walked and talked for a bit longer until I got a text from mom telling me to come back because it was time to leave. It just hit me that we haven't even been to our new house yet. I wonder where it was...hopefully close to the beach.

We all said our goodbyes, and Beck and I got into the car with mom as she took us to our new home. Surprisingly, it was right down the road from Jake's. Literally, I could walk there in 2 minutes. That's pretty cool, I guess.

The house was simple, but nice. It had four bedrooms and was two stories. Mom's bedroom was downstairs and mine and Beck's were upstairs. We got a majority of our stuff into the house, and mom said Jake and a few of the boys offered to come over tomorrow and move in the more heavy things. A house full of gorgeous boys carrying my things? Hey, I wasn't complaining one bit.

I took a much needed thirty minute shower and when I got out I climbed straight into bed. I looked at the clock and it read 2:53 a.m. Wow, have we really been out this late? It would be in mom's best interest to not wake me up tomorrow until I decided to roll out of bed. That would probably be about noon. I tried and tried to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't come. My mind kept drifting back to Embry. I had this strange urge to see him, and just spend time with him. What was wrong with me? I've never acted this crazy about a boy and I've had one conversation with him. Dang, I definitely needed to fall asleep before I crawled out of my window and went to find him. I had officially lost it.

_Embry's POV_

I finally talked to her. It was incredible, too. I had never met anyone so perfect. I didn't just want her, I needed her. I can't even describe the feelings I had towards her. And you know what sucks most of all? Not being able to tell her. I had to let fate work this one out. I mean, eventually something would probably spark up with her, but it wasn't up to me. It was in her hands. I just hoped to God she felt at least something for me. Because if she didn't, I honestly don't know what I would do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sav's POV_

"Rise and shine!" I heard someone yell as they jumped and landed on my bed.

What the crap? "Beck, I freaking swear..." I started as I rolled over and realized it wasn't Beck.

I groaned and muttered, "Jake, what the heck are you doing in here? I'm trying to sleep."  
Jake laughed and patted my leg. "Get up! It's almost one, and all the boys have already moved all your all's stuff inside. And, Emily is making lunch for everyone and you're coming!"

I put my hands over my eyes and rolled back over. "Why can't I just stay here, I just want sleep..."

Jake ripped the covers off of me and threw my blanket out into the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. If he thinks I need a blanket to sleep, he's crazy. I sleep more than I breathe. Too bad that doesn't make sense, but still. I can sleep anywhere, anytime, no matter what's going on. It's kind of like a talent. Jake growled and ripped my socks off.

"SAVANNAH, up now! I'm serious. Please."

I sat up and frowned at him. "Are you happy now?"

He smiled a big goofy grin and ruffled my hair up. "Very happy! Now hurry up and get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs, and if you're not down in twenty, I have a very big bucket full of very cold water, and I won't hesitate to dump it on that pretty little head of yours.

I squinted my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He hopped off the bed and called back, "Try me, Sav."

Dear God, he was as bad as Beck.

I got up, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, and put a little bit of makeup on. I didn't really know what to wear, or where half my clothes were for that matter, so I just threw on a tank top and some jean shorts. Almost right on cue Jake yelled for me so I went downstairs.

"It's about time, princess!" Paul said eyeing me.

"Hey, you didn't have to wait on me, smartie."

"Before you guys start bickering at each other, let's go." Jake said half dragging me out the door.

"Where's Beck?" I asked.

"He left thirty minutes ago, but we couldn't." Paul said sticking his tongue out at me.

I slapped him lightly and hopped into Jake's truck.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's and all got out of the truck and filed into the house. All of the boys were there, shocker. One thing that was missing was Embry. I didn't see him anywhere. Of course, the one person I was actually looking forward to seeing was nowhere to be found. Guess I'd have to deal with it. Ugh, what the heck was wrong with me? I've never acted like this towards a guy. Truthfully, I've never even really cared. I don't know what was happening to me...oh well.

We all walked into the house and I headed straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Sav!" Emily said smiling.

"Hey there. I smelled something delicious, so I had to come see what you were up to."

Emily laughed and said, "Oh Lord help me if your appetite is half as bad as your cousin's."

Jake then walked in behind me. "Oh come on now, Em. Sam is 10x worse."

She giggled. "I never said it wasn't."

I stayed in there with Emily for awhile and helped her cook. She also gave me a few tips on baking, since I had her totally convinced that I could manage to burn water. Not even kidding. I could easily pull off many things perfectly, but baking a cake was not one of them. Oh well, maybe one day I'd get better.

"Hey Savannah, will you run outside and tell the boys that the food is done?"

"Sure!" I replied.

I whipped around and walked straight into someone and blushed embarrassed when I looked up at him.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" Embry said raising one eyebrow.

I looked back at him and rolled my eyes. "Don't get used to it. I don't exactly mean to throw myself at you. I'll try and contain myself from now."

Embry grinned. "Never said I didn't like it."

I pushed him lightly out of the way and called to the boys. They all came racing in like a herd of animals, of course. Dang, those boys could put away food. It was ridiculous!

I was having a great time, to be honest. I had gotten to know the boys a lot better, and Leah even sat by me for awhile and chatted friendly. And Jake told me that was quite an accomplishment. I was pretty proud of myself. I could also tell Seth and I were going to be great friends. He was adorable! Not like dating cute, but like best friend cute. He cracked me up, and I loved his personality. I was enjoying myself, but started getting agitated when I noticed Embry staring at me every five seconds. Most girls would enjoy that, but I didn't. Like was he trying to seduce me or something? Because it was the most creepy thing in the world. It wasn't like a quick glance, then look away. It was an actual, intense stare. Like analyzing my every move and especially watching me when I talked to one of the guys. What was his problem? What aggravated me most was that he could look at me like a piece of meat but not even have the decency to say a word to me? Sorry pal, doesn't work that way. Geez, get some freakin manners. I had met boys like him before, and I could already tell I needed to keep my distance. I didn't need another heartbreak. I stood up and walked out the door quickly.

"Sav! Where are you going?" Seth called after me.

"Home."

"Why?"

I thought and quickly came up with a lame excuse. "I don't feel very well..."

Him and I both knew I was lying. I felt fine. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Well, do you want me to go get Jake so he can take you home?"

"Nah, I want some fresh air anyways. I'll just walk."

"Are you sure you won't get lost?"

I grinned. "No promises."

He half smiled. "Call me when you make it home."

I gave him a thumbs up and started heading home. A breeze hit me and I wrapped my thin jacket around me tighter. I wasn't dressed for this weather. Guess I thought I was still living in Florida. Lord, I missed it so much. I hated it here. I mean I know mom, grew up here, along with the rest of my ancestors, but that didn't mean I had to, too. I suddenly grew furious at mom all over again for making us move here. When I got home, she was getting it.

My plans didn't go expected when I tried to open the front door and realized it was knocked. I beated repeatedly on it and rang the doorbell at least twenty times. Where the heck was she and why wasn't she home? I sighed and sat down on the doorstep and decided to just wait on her to come home, it shouldn't be too late...I mean, what could she be out doing? Well, it could always be worse I guess. I felt a drop of water hit my bare leg and looked up at sky grimacing. Please don't rain. Soon after that, a drop of water fell directly into my eye. Are you honesly kidding me? I thought this crap only happened in movies. It soon started pouring the rain and I wrapped my jacket around my head trying to shield myself at least a little bit.

Then I got a brilliant idea. Earlier today, the kitchen window was open and I bet when mom shut it back she didn't lock it. Please, please, please don't let it be locked. I reached up and my fingertips barely brushed the bottom of the window. I pushed it a little, and it slightly moved up a little bit. Yes! It was unlocked. But I was way too short to crawl through it. I needed a boost. Ugh, screwed again.

When it felt like all hope was gone, my phone started ringing with an unknown number and I answered it aggravated.

"What."

"Savannah! Where are you? You never called...are you okay?"

I smiled softly at Seth's concerned voice. "I've been home for like an hour now, but I'm not exactly okay."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well for starters, I'm locked outside of the house and I don't know where mom is. It's pouring the rain, and the kitchen window is unlocked, but I'm not tall enough to crawl through it."

"I'll be there in a second. Go wait out front for me." He said hanging up.

Ah, Seth to the rescue I suppose. But I wasn't complaining.

About five minutes later, Seth, Jake, and Beck all pulled up in Jake's truck. I walked over to them and punched Beck in the chest.

"That's for not answering any of my texts, jerk."

"My phone was dead!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He picked me up and hugged me tightly. "I promise, baby sis. Believe me!"

I frowned. "Just put me down so I can crawl through this stupid window."

We walked around back and Seth lifted me up and I fell through the window and hit the kitchen floor. I heard their laughing and stuck my head out the window.  
"Do you want in the house or not?"

Jake looked at me. "Yes! Hurry, we're getting soaked."

"Then I suggest you stop laughing at me." I said shutting the window back firmly.

I walked to the front door and opened it and they all came pushing through.

Jake looked at me up and down and started laughing.

"What?" I said annoyed.  
"You're absolutely drenched!"

I rolled my eyes. "Way to state the obvious."

I went upstairs to change when I heard the boys talking urgently downstairs.

"Savannah! Get down here, and hurry!"

I jogged down the steps confused.

"What?"

Beck's eyes were wide and Jake looked pale.

"Billy just called Jake, and mom's been in a car accident. We gotta get down to the hospital now."

My heart dropped. "What?! Is she okay?" I said as tears started forming in my eyes.

Beck grabbed my hand as we all ran out to Jake's truck.

"Step on it, Jake."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sav's POV_

When Jake pulled up to the hospital I tore my hand out of my brother's grip and raced inside. Freaking out was an understatement. I was going completely crazy, and I was a complete mess. All mom and I have been doing was fighting. I've thought nothing but awful thoughts to her, and said horrible things to her. What if I never get to see her again, or feel her arms wrap around me again? No. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She was going to be okay. I knew it...she had to. She couldn't leave me.

Beck, Jake, and Seth came sprinting in behind me, but I was too quick for them and went tearing through the hallways right to the ER to find her. I busted straight through double doors that were labeled "ER" and saw Billy, Emily, Sam, Quil, Jared, Embry, Leah, Leah's mom, and a few others that I couldn't remember their names, and frankly didn't care at the moment.

Sam stood up quickly and grabbed me.

"Where is she?" I said breathlessly.

Then Beck, Jake, and Seth came in behind me.

"Savannah, they've got her back there right now. I don't know what's going on at the moment, they haven't told us anything. Just to wait out here and they'd let us know as fast as they can."

I looked at him bewildered. "What do you mean as fast as they can? That's not fast enough! I need to know what's happening...NOW."

"Savannah, honey. They'll let us know as soon as possible. Sit down and calm down." Uncle Billy said to me from behind Sam.

I yanked my arms out of Sam's grip. "No, do not tell me to calm down. I'm going back there."

I then felt three different pairs of hands grab onto me tightly and felt Jake's hot breath in my ear.

"Sav, they're going to make you leave. You need to chill. It's under control, I promise."

I tore away from them again, beyond mad. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. Beck, you should be freaking out as much as me! That's our MOM."

I didn't wait for a reply and ran through another set of doors ignoring the "No one permitted beyond this point unless authorized" sign. Screw everyone. I don't care what they said, I was going to know what was happening. I ran until I felt a hand grab my arm from behind and yank me behind. I turned around angrily and looked up at Embry.

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen, Savannah-"

I started pulling away from him with tears streaming down my face and he held me tighter.

"Savannah, I said listen to me! Everything is going to be okay but you have to cooperate with us first."

"Embry, you don't even know me! Get your hands off of me!"

He looked at me almost sympathetically. "Please. Just stop resisting. Everything is under control."

I looked at him fiercly. "Stop saying that! You don't know anything, Embry! She could be back there laying lifeless for all we know! I need to find out!"

Then suddenly, a beautiful man walked up to me and Embry nodded his head at him. I stared up at him and suddenly I felt extremely calm.

"What's happening..." I said confused. It was like my body wouldn't allow me to be upset.

Embry looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on."

He led me farther back into the hallway and the strange beautiful boy followed us.

Then, another beyond gorgeous man walked into the hall.

"Hello, Carlisle." Embry greeted him.

He nodded at him and smiled. "And you're...?"

I looked at him hesistantly and gripped Embry's hand tightly and he gave mine a squeeze.

"I'm Savannah."

"Listen Savannah, I know you're worried about your mom, and we're doing the best we can. I'm going to give you something to relax in the mean time."

I looked at him and backed further into Embry. "Excuse me...?"

Embry took my face into his hands and stared into my eyes. "Calm down, Sav. It's okay, I promise. He's not going to hurt you."

Then before I could do anything about it, I felt a pair of cold hands grip my arm, and push a needle into it swiftly.

Then I saw black.

I opened my eyes and groaned. I had a killer headache and I had no idea where I was, considering I was in a dark room. I sat up slowly and felt a pair of warm hands push me back softly.

I jumped away startled and pressed my back into the back of whatever bed I was lying in. "Woah?! Who are you and where am I?"

"Shhh, it's alright. It's just Embry."

I squinted my eyes trying to see him, but had no luck. "Embry, turn the lights on."

I heard his bare feet pad across the hard floor then switch the light on. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in what looked like a teenage boy's bedroom, and my wild guess was that it was his.

"What am I doing here..." And then it hit me. "Embry! Where's my mom? Where am I?! And why aren't I at the hospital?" I said standing up quickly on the floor.

Embry stood up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed my shoulders. "It's okay. You're okay. Your mom's okay. Everything is okay."

I stared up into those beautiful, dark, brown eyes and knew I could trust him before I even asked him the next question.

"You promise?"

He smiled and gently pushed a piece of hair back off my forehead. "I pinky promise."

I exhaled deeply. "Thank God. How did I end up here anyways?"  
"Well, gave you a shot to knock you out for awhile so they could get everything uncer control more easily, because you weren't making it very easy on them."

"How long was I out?"

"You've been out since he gave you the shot, which was about 9 pm. It's 5:30 am now."

"Are you serious? Where is everyone?"

"They're all still at the hospital. Your brother didn't want to leave, so I volunteered to bring you back here to rest awhile so you didn't have to in a hospital room or Jake's truck."

I smiled at him. "Well thanks. Can we go there now?"

"I think you should lie back down and get some more rest. It's gonna be a long day up at the hospital."

"I think you should take me there now before I have throw another fit."

He looked at me almost frightened and grabbed his keys quickly, causing me to laugh.

"Come on, then let's go."

I grinned. "Thank you, again."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and said, "Anytime, Sav."

**Sorry for the short chapter...I couldn't think of much to write :| **

**next chapter will be better! could you guys give me some reviews and tell me if you're liking the story or not? I need some opinions! I can't decided if I'm liking it or not. Help me out :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Embry's POV_

I was sitting in the waiting room with Quil, Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Leah, Sue, and Billy. Billy had just called Jake and gave him the news about Beck and Savannah's mom. Truthfully, we had no idea how she was doing or what was happening. Billy just said she was driving back from town and had crashed into a tree then the car flipped over and I guess someone who passed by called an ambulance. Somehow Carlisle had recognized her, and called Billy and we all rushed here, since we were all still at Emily's. Now we were just waiting on Savannah, Jake, Seth, and Beck to get here. Oh, I hoped Savannah was okay. I know her dad wasn't around, what would happen if her mom wasn't around either?

Just then the two double doors leading to the waiting room of the ER flew open and Savannah came busting through them, screaming and in tears. Sam stood up quickly and grabbed her and in that moment I had never wanted to hold someone so bad. She looked so helpless, with her loose, messy ponytail and mascara running down her face. She was a mess, and she was flipping out. Lord, she was beautiful. All I wanted to do was stand up and carry her away from all this, and just lay with her and comfort her. Let her cry in my shoulder as I held her tightly. I knew that was unlikely, though. First of all, she wouldn't leave the hospital. Second of all, I was probably the last person she wanted touching her, especially at a time like this.

I could see her struggling against the boys' tight grips on here, and I was about ready to stand up and yank them all off of her.

Suddenly, after all the fighting she was doing against them, she pulled out of their grips and ran straight through the door that strictly prohibited anyone but employees. They were definitely going to throw her out, and I wasn't going to let that happen. Jake started towards the door after her, but I pushed him out of the way and sprinted down the hallway until I grabbed onto her arm. I held her tightly and she struggled against me until Jasper heard the commotion and used his freaky vampire power on her. But I wasn't complaining, at least it relaxed her. Then Carlisle came out and gave her a shot to put her to sleep for a few hours. I picked her up in my arms and studied her face. I wiped a tear off of her cheek that had recently fell and felt awful. How much had she been through? I wanted her to open up to me. I want to know everything about her. But, so far I wasn't doing very good in that department. I wanted her to fall for me on her own, though. That's why I was playing hard to get. She should feel pulled towards me naturally anyways, and I wasn't about to tell her I imprinted on her and make her feel forced to love me. I wanted her to love me herself, without feeling like she had to. I paused before walking out to the waiting room to look at her angelic face again. She was literally perfect. Her dark chocolate hair and tanned skin matched perfectly together. And those striking blue eyes...she looked like a heaven sent angel. I have honestly never seen anyone so gorgeous. But then again, she was my imprint.

I walked out into the waiting room with her lying limp in my arms and Beck stood up in alarm.

"What did you do to her?!"  
"Calm down, just gave her a shot to knock her out for a few hours. She was freaking out, he had to do something. I'm just gonna take her back to my house to sleep, and I'll bring her back when she wakes up."

Beck looked hesitant. "Are you sure that's a good idea..."

Jake put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me on this one, Beck. She's perfectly safe with Embry."

Beck nodded his head at me and sat back down.

I said goodbye to all of them and carried her out to my car and set her down gently in the passenger seat and buckled her up.

I put the keys in the ignition and started driving back to my place. It was making me nervous already just thinking about her waking up in my bed. What would she do? I could already tell she was pretty unpredictable, and she was quite the firecracker as well. Would she be mad? Scared? Relieved? Looks like I'd just have to see.

_Sav's POV_

Embry and I climbed into his car and drove in silence at first. I couldn't stop thinking about mom, I wish I would of been this calm from the start so I could of just stayed at the hospital. I couldn't help it though...something in me just went haywire and I totally freaked. I was mad at myself for being such an idiot, I had made a fool out of myself. I should of just held it together. I sighed and looked out the window. Such an idiot.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing...I uh, I'm just nervous I guess."

"Don't be. Everything's gonna be fine. Relax." He said smiling softly at me.

"Why are you being nice now?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, the first time we talked you were nice. Yesterday we had a three sentence conversation, and after that you didn't say a word to me the whole time...but oh, you stared me down. That's why I left, ya know. You were aggravating me...badly."

Embry chuckled and looked at me. "You're not serious, right? You're telling me you were ticked off that I was looking at you, so you left?"  
I looked at him and frowned. "I'm dead serious. Haven't you ever been taught staring is rude?"

"I may have heard that once or twice, but I must of forgotten."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"You confuse me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you just all of a sudden get annoyed in the middle of our conversations."

"Embry, we've talked like three times. And I don't recall getting annoyed at the beach...but, I'm oh so sorry if I offended you by acting annoyed."

He half smiled at me as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Well, thanks. I accept your apology."

We got out of the car and walked into the hospital, but I stopped right before the waiting room of the ER so I could collect myself quickly.

Embry turned to face me and looked at me concerned. "You alright?"

I took a deep breath. "Yup. Let's go."

I pushed through the doors with Embry trailing behind me and saw everyone sitting in the same chairs they were the last time I saw them. It looks like they hadn't moved at all. They must be exhausted. The only thing that had changed was that Jake had a little girl asleep on his lap, and in some more chairs were some more beautiful people. When I say beautiful, I meant beautiful. Not like regular beautiful, but like God and Goddess beautiful. I had met more beautiful people in the past two days than I had my entire life. Geez oh pete. Why the heck didn't we move to Washington earlier?

The gorgeous man sitting beside Jake stood up and strided over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen."

I shook his hand back and jumped when I realized how cold his hand was. Good lord, did this guy have any blood in his body at all? Maybe he needed a doctor more than my mom.

He chuckled and introduced me to his wife, Bella, and the rest of his family. I kept my arms crossed so I didn't have to shake anymore hands, though. After I was done meeting them, Beck stood up and gave me a huge bear hug. I buried my face in his chest and he buried his head beside my neck, in my hair. We stayed like that for a little while before he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Mom's gonna be fine." He said looking into my eyes.

My tummy flip flopped. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I've already been back to see her. She was asking for you. She's asleep now, though."

She was asking for me? My heart melted at that and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I wanted to see her now. I looked down at everyone sitting down about to ask if I could go see her anyways, but before I could even open my mouth Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Go on back and see her. Carlisle is back there, he'll take you right to her room."

I pulled away from my brother and half ran, half walked down the hallway until I saw , or Carlisle I should say. That's what everyone else was saying.

"Well hi there, Savannah. Feeling any better?"

I smiled gently at him. "Somewhat."

He flashed a perfect grin at me and pointed to a room with the door shut. "She's in there."

I nodded and opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me.

I stood in the doorway and looked at my mom laying in the bed. I knew she was okay, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her face was cut all up with scratches, and I could see bruises all over her skin that wasn't covered by the blanket or hospital gown. She had a black eye, and one of her arms was in a cast. How bad had this car accident been?

I bit my lip and pulled up a chair beside her bed. I studied her cuts and bruises for a moment more, and then gently picked up one of her hands and held it. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 6:43 a.m. I then realized how sleep I was. I shut my eyes slowly and tried to fight sleep off, but it seemed inevitable. I decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt, and mom obviously wasn't going anywhere, and I wasn't either. I climbed up into the huge hospital bed with her and quietly lifted the covers up and got underneath them, careful not to wake her up. I snuggled up in her side, still holding her hand and shut my eyes again. Mom was safe, I was safe, and everything was going to be just fine.

Or so I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sav's point of view_

"Goodmorning sleepyhead." I heard someone whisper and kiss my forehead lightly.

I yawned and opened my eyes, forgetting where I was for a second.

I rolled over and smiled when I saw my mom looking back at me.

"Hi there, mom. How ya feeling?"

"A little bruised up, nothing too bad." She said winking.

I laughed softly. "Mom, by the looks of you, that accident was horrible. What even happened?"

She hesistated and was quiet for a second. "I'm not really sure...I don't remember a lot. I just remember the car flipping."

I looked at her confused. "You...don't remember how it flipped?"

She broke our eye contact and looked at the TV playing quietly. "No, Savannah. I don't."

I was about to ask her if she had lost her mind, but just then the door opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Goodmorning, ladies. Jenny, I have another painkiller for you. And Savannah, I believe there are some people waiting to talk to you in the waiting room." He said with a smile.

I stretched and slowly stood up.

"Mom, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, hon. Take your time, I'll probably be sleeping most of the day anyways."

I walked out into the waiting room and everyone was still out there sitting.

"You guys are all still here?"  
"Of course we are." Emily said smiling.

I couldn't help but grin. "That means a lot, thank you guys. All of you."

Jake stood up and gave me a hug. "You don't need to thank us for anything, Sav."

I sat down and talked to everyone for a little while, and Jake introduced me to the little girl, and said to call her Nessie. She's the prettiest toddler I've ever seen, but by the looks of her parents, I wouldn't doubt anything less than a child looking like an angel.

Beck stood up, and said, "Savannah, want to go home for a little while? We can come back later, and I'm sure everyone at least wants to leave and get cleaned up. Mom's okay, she's sleeping anyways."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, everyone should probably go home."

Emily intervined and asked everyone over for dinner, and of course everyone agreed.

Beck reached for my hand and I took it then pulled it back quickly, and everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked suddenly.

"Why is your hand so hot...?"

Beck looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I saw Embry and Sam exchange eye contact and break it quickly when they saw me looking at them. In fact, everyone was looking at each other weirdly, except for Beck and I.

"Am I missing something?"

Billy looked at me. "Of course not, what are you talking about? He might just be getting sick...who knows. Either way, let's go. I'm starving."

I shrugged it off and Beck and I had Jake drop us off at our house so we could get cleaned up.

I moved sluggishly up the stairs and then hopped into the shower. Last night and half of today drug on forever. I still can't believe mom got into a car wreck...seriously, what the heck? And she didn't even remember what had happened? At all? Just that the car flipped..

I was so confused about everything. I just wanted everything back to how it used to be.

I got out of the shower slowly and got ready for dinner even slower. I was literally sitting in the floor against the wall halfway ready just listening to music with my eyes closed.

I heard my bedroom door open up and someone sit down beside me softly.

"Sav...are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and sighed, looking into Beck's dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Beck half smiled at me. "You always say that when you don't want to explain what's wrong."

I laughed and patted his head. "You know me too well, bub."

He winked at me and said, "Of course I do. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

I bit my lip and smiled gently. "Please don't make me cry."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up until we were standing, then pulled me into a hug. "Shh, don't cry Sav. Let's go, baby sis."

_Embry's Pov_

I waited until the pack got back to Emily's before I said anything about Embry. We were all sitting in the living room when I finally spoke up.

"Okay, Sam. Is it happening or not?"

Sam already knew what I was talking about. "I'm 99.9% positive it is."

I sighed. "But why? Did the Cullens set it off?"

"It's hard to tell. Thats probably most of the reason. It's just the magic in his blood naturally responding to them. And I have some more news Carlisle told me privately this morning."

"Which is?"

"Well, he told me that there's some nomads running around, so that could definitely be setting it off. They don't know how many there are, or if they're just passing by. But they did say there's one particular one's scent that they've recognized in several places. One of those places is the scene of Jenny's car accident."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Are you telling me that this bloodsucker was there when she was in the car before the ambulance came, and didn't do anything to her?"

Sam crossed his arms. "That's what they're confused about. Jennifer's blood was everywhere...they have no idea how it didn't lose control and attack and kill her. It apparently lingered for awhile and then ran off."

Everyone was quiet. Why wouldn't this leech attack her? Thank God it didn't. But still...my head couldn't wrap around this. I didn't even care that much, I was just glad she was alive. And I was glad that if anyone would be changing into a werewolf, it'd be Beck. (Sorry pal)

_Sav's POV_

"Beck...how long will mom be in the hospital?" I asked as we were driving to Sam's."

"About a month."

I looked at him in shock. "A month?!"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Savannah. Did you not see her? We're lucky she won't be in there for the rest of her life."

"Yeah, but still...why can't she come home? We can take plenty care of her."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Well we could try at least...so are we just living by ourselves till she comes home?"

"Yup." He said blantly.

I was quiet until we pulled up to Sam's and we got out and walked in. Everyone was kind of staring at us, but more Beck than me. What is with everyone today? I was getting highly annoyed.

We all ate Emily's delicious meal, and I sat by Embry most of the night and we small talked. At least he was conversating with me tonight. Everything went by fine, and we were at ease, talking and laughing. It was kind of like everything was normal again. Except for when Beck got sick and puked all over the place outside. Jake ran him home so he could rest and go to sleep. Poor Beck, he looked pale as a ghost. At about midnight Embry took me home and when we pulled up to my house I just sat in the car, without getting out.

"Whatcha doing?" Embry said smirking.

I shrugged. "I just don't feel like going in there, and listening to Beck puke all night."

Embry scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like very much fun."

I sighed. "Tell me about it."

Suddenly, Embry turned towards me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Savannah...I know your time in La Push hasn't been very well yet. And I know we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot. I can't tell if you're nice to me because you want to be, or if you're just putting up with me. But I just want you to know that if you ever need anything...I mean _anything_. I'm your guy. Don't forget that."

I shut my eyes and leaned back into the seat for a moment, then looked back at him, in those dark brown, beautiful eyes. "Thanks Embry. I'll remember that."

He nodded and was quiet for a moment, and then I opened the door and hopped out of the car.

"Thanks for bringing me home, though."

He looked at me and smiled. "Anytime, Savannah."

I walked into the house and I heard groaning coming from upstairs. I walked up to Beck's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Come in..." He croaked.

I opened the door and walked beside his bed. Dang. He looked horrible.

I frowned at him. "Beck...are you alright? What the heck is wrong?"  
He looked at me pitifully and rolled back over. He was dripping sweat and was pale as a ghost. "I feel like I'm dying."

"Okay first of all, take that stupid sweatshirt off. You're pouring sweat. Second of all, I'm going to bring a trash can up here cause you look like you're about to barf. And third of all, I'm calling Jake to come spend the night here to help me with you. Because I can't take care of myself when I'm sick...let alone you. I'll be right back."

As I walked into the hallway I heard Beck run to the bathroom and puke again. Sweet Jesus, he hasn't been sick since like 5th grade. I felt bad for him. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He said answering.

"Hey Jake. I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind spending the night tonight...? Beck is acting like he's dying, and I don't know what to do with him...and I need some company."

Jake laughed on the other end and said, "Sure, Sav. I'll be right over."

We hung up and in about 20 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I jogged down the steps and unlocked the door, and let Jake in.

"How is he doing?"

I frowned. "Awful."

We walked upstairs and peeked into his room. We gave him some medicine and watched a movie, and I fell asleep in the middle of it.

"Sav...sav, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Jake. "What time is it?"

He laughed. "It's like 2:30 in the morning. Go on up to your bed, I'll sleep down here on the couch."

I mumbled a goodnight to him and went upstairs. I was lying in bed when I heard Jake somewhere on the house talking on the phone. Who the heck would he be casually chatting with at 3 am?

I listened closely and caught bits of his conversation.

"Yeah...looks horrible...it's happening fast...completely obvious...should be anytime now...probably before Jenny gets home from the hospital...stupid frickin Nomads is...for sure causing it...I don't know...I'll talk to you tomorrow..."

I was extremely confused on what the heck he was blabbering about, and who with but I let it go and turned over on my stomach. To be honest, I was so tired I didn't even know if I was hearing things, or if he was really on the phone. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Beck coughing and sprinting back to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. I haven't gotten any feedback on it...I mean there's a bunch of views on it, but no one has really said if they like it or not. So, if I don't get anyone's opinions on it, I might just stop this story. I don't wanna write a big long story if people don't even like it..haha :|**

**soooooo...reviews would be great, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking!**

_Sav's Pov_

I woke up to light blinding me, and groaned when I realized I had forgot to shut my curtains before I went to bed last night. I opened my eyes groggily and literally couldn't see from the light streaming through the window. Now I know why they were called blinds...cause if you didn't use them, you'd probably end up blind. Which I think I was now. I rolled over and looked at the digital clock sitting beside my bed. It read 10:23.

I heard talking in Beck's room beside me, so I went to use the bathroom then strolled in there. I pushed open the door and saw Beck slung over the side of the bed asleep. He was sweating, and just had his boxers on. Dang, he was sick. I didn't take my eyes off of him and studied him some more. I had never noticed how big his arm muscles were. Okay, what the heck. Beck didn't have huge arms? Well, I mean it wasn't like I payed attention to what his body looked like, but I wasn't completely oblivous. Since when was he muscular? I was still confused when I finally stopped studying him and looked at the small couch in his room and saw Jake and Sam studying me. Woah, I didn't even notice they were in there.

"Well goodmorning." Jake said suddenly.

"Hey there." I said sleepily, plopping down on the end of Beck's bed.

"How'd ya sleep?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Well I was up most the night, listening to Beck. He's really sick, Sav. Sam and I were talking about letting him stay with one of us, so we could keep more of a watch on him. And Sue or Emily could help us with him. And whoever he stayed with, you could stay with the other one of us, so you didn't have to stay here alone. Just until he got better, though."

I bit my lip in thought. "I mean, I guess that'd be okay. You don't just think it's like something he ate?"

Jake looked doubtful. "I don't think so."

I stood up and crossed my eyes. "Okay. I guess we can do that, then."

Jake looked at Sam and then stood up along with me. "How about Beck stays with me, and you stay with Sam?"

I shrugged. "That's alright with me."

"You sure? I just thought Beck would rather be around family while he's like this. No offense, Sam. I just think he'd be more comfortable."

"None taken, Jake. I completely understand. Savannah, you wanna get your stuff together and we can head on back to my house?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Sure, just give me a few minutes cause I'm gonna shower then I'll get all my stuff. You can go ahead and leave, if you want. I can walk to your house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, completely. A little walking never hurt anyone. I think I'll walk down to the beach, too."

Sam said okay and then headed home. Jake woke Beck up and explained everything to him, and they got all of his crap together and left in Jake's truck. I got in the shower, brushed my teeth, and got ready for the day. I decided I'd walk down to the beach first, and then come back and get all my stuff and head to Sam's. That'd be a whole lot easier than lugging all my bags down to the beach. I didn't see why they were making such a big deal about Beck being sick, though. I mean, he probably just caught a little vomiting from the coldness or something. Nothing too major. I was going to laugh when we ended up being home tomorrow morning because Beck would more than likely feel better tonight. But, I'd let Jake do whatever he thought was best. I didn't really like staying at the house without mom, anyways.

I walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand. I had always loved the beach. That's the one thing I'm glad I didn't have to lose when we left. When we lived in Florida, I was at the beach pratically every day. Sure, the two beaches were completely different, but an ocean is an ocean. I didn't love it because I liked getting in it, it just calmed me down. Everything about it was so perfect and relaxing. I leaned back into the sand and shut my eyes. I stayed like that for awhile, just listening to the waves crash when I heard someone walk up beside me, standing over me.

I opened my eyes in alarm, and then couldn't help but giggle when I saw Embry looking at me like I was something that was washed up onto the shore.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you sleeping on the beach...when it's like sixty degrees outside, and you barely have any clothes on? You have got to be freezing."

I looked down at my belly shirt and jean shorts.

I stood up and slapped him his bare chest lightly. "Says the person who walks around like he doesn't own a shirt. And for your information, I have plenty of clothes on."

He laughed and said, "What are ya doing down here by yourself?"

I explained the whole Embry situation to him and how I just came down here awhile to think before I went over to Sam's.

"Well, it's gonna be dark soon. Want me to walk you back home and then drive you over to Sam's?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Let's go ahead and walk back now. I've been here forever, and I have sand all over me."

We walked back to my house and he left while I got my stuff together to go get his car. He honked when he pulled up into my driveway, and I grabbed my bags, locked the door, and walked outside.

"Do you think it's gonna be weird...like me staying with Sam and Emily?" I asked him.

"Why would it be weird?"

"I mean, I don't even really know them. And I'm going to be camping out at their house until Beck gets better...which shouldn't be very long, but still. I'm not looking forward to this."

Beck chuckled and pulled into Sam's driveway. "It'll be fine, I promise. Sam and Emily are two of the nicest people I've ever met. By far."

"We'll see about that. But thanks for bringing me here, Embry."

"No problem! I told you I would."

I smiled and got out of the car and walked up on the porch and knocked on the door.

Emily answered. "Well hey there! I thought you'd never show up."

I laughed. "Nah, I just went down to the beach for awhile."

"Well, dinner is on the table. I already made you a plate!"

I said thanks and went to eat. My appetite had been crazy lately. I ate every last thing on the plate. I talked to Emily and Sam a bit more than headed up to the guest room. I curled up in bed and everything was quiet. I heard some wolves howling in the distance. That's one thing mom forgot to mention until we got here. This place was crawling with wolves. I sat straight up in bed with wide eyes. Oh my lord, mom. Oh my lord. Oh my sweet Jesus. I hadn't went to see mom today, at all. I looked at the date on my phone quickly. Today was her birthday. Oh my lord. I hadn't even called her...texted her, or anything! I jumped out of bed on the verge of tears. She hasn't called me either, for a reason. She's disapointed. Oh, no no no. I yanked on some pants and went sprinting down the steps and out the front door. Emily and Sam had already went to bed, they shouldn't even know I was gone. It was late. I could call someone to take me to the hospital, but I didn't want to bother anyone. So I started running down the streets. I used to run track, and I was in great shape. I could run to the hospital, easily. It was pretty far, but I didn't care one bit. I had to get to mom. I continued running until I heard something rustling in the woods to my left. I slowed down and stopped. What was that...?

I stood there for a moment more and suddenly I saw a huge beast stick it's head out of the forest and walk in front of me. My eyes widened to the size of Jupiter and I froze. It was a wolf. The biggest wolf I've ever seen in my entire life. This was the end. I was going to die, it would rip me to shreds. Didn't matter how fast I could run. I stared up at it's huge eyes and took a step backwards. It took a step towards me and dropped it's head down. I shut my eyes tightly. Maybe if I didn't pay attention to it, it'd leave. Or even better, I'd open my eyes, and it'd be completely gone. Hopefully it was just a dream. My eyes were squeezed together tightly for at least another 30 seconds when suddenly I felt something wet nudge my arm. I opened my eyes, yelped, and jumped back. It had nudged me with it's nose, and was now studying me for my next move.

"Sweet jesus, please help me. Make it go away...please, please, please..." I said quietly to myself, scared out of my wits.

It looked at me almost sympathetically (as sympathetic as a wolf could get) and came a bit closer to me. I froze again and bit my tongue. It moved it's head towards my arm, and gently licked it. I held in a scream, waiting for it to take a huge bite out of my arm. But instead, it looked back up at me, and turned around and skimpered away.

What...in...the...world...had...just...happened? I had never been more confused in my life. Why didn't the wolf kill me? It was almost like it was trying to comfort me, like it was trying to show me it wouldn't hurt me. I was going crazy, dear God. A wolf is a wolf. It wasn't trying to show me anything. I just got lucky, that's all. I stood there for a second more with my legs shaking in fear and then started booking it down the road again to the hospital. If I could just get into town, I wouldn't have to worry about a wolf jumping out from behind a streetlamp. And I'd just stay overnight in mom's room, and jog back here in the morning. I'd even text Sam and tell him what had happened. Except I wouldn't tell him I ran to the hospital, I'd say someone gave me a ride. I was still running, when my side started to hurt. I wasn't breathing correctly, and it felt like I didn't even have any breath left in me. I stopped and put my hands behind my head. Dang, I couldn't catch my breath for the life of me. This is what I get for not exercising for two weeks. Smart move, Sav. I sat down on the edge of the road for a second when I saw headlights drive up beside me, and pull off on the side of the road where I was. I stood up cautiously, and backed up a little bit, ready to sprint away if I didn't know the person. Whoever it was got out, and walked a little bit closer to me, as I backed away even farther.

"Savannah...?" I head Embry say hesitantly.

I sighed in relief and ran over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. I don't know what came over me, I just wanted his comfort. "Embry, oh thank God you're here.."

He held me tighter but pulled away a little bit to look at me. "What the heck are you doing, and why are you out here running?" He said concerned.

"I just realized I didn't go visit mom all day, and then on top of that I _just_ now remembered it was her birthday today. I didn't even tell her. Shoot, I didn't even call her at all today. I'm the worst daughter in the world." I said slumping my shoulders.

"Savannah! Why didn't you call me and have me come pick you up?!" He asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to bother you."

He lifted my chin up and tucked my hair behind my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Sav...you would never bother me. I told you to call me if you needed anything. How many times am I gonna have to tell you that?"

I looked at him pathetically. "I'm sorry, Embry. Next time I will, I promise. How did you find me?"

He bit his lip and didn't say anything, until a moment later. "Um...I was just driving back from Quil's, and I thought I saw a figure running down the side of the street. And that's not very common around here, especially at this time, so I came to see if they needed help. Thank God you're okay."

I crossed my eyes and shivered. "Yeah...I just wanted to see mom."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to his car and opened the passenger door for me. "Climb in, I'll take you now."

He drove me to the hospital and on the way there I told him about my wolf encounter.

"You'd actually be surprised with the wolves down here." He told me.

"Why's that?"

"Most of them are quite civil. A lot of us have ran into them...not one has ever attacked."

"Yeah, but they're scary as heck. Dang, that thing looked like a horse."

He laughed and said, "You've got that right. They are abnormally big."

We pulled up to the hospital and I told Embry he could just wait in the car and that I wouldn't be long. He dropped me off at the entrance, and told me he'd be waiting. I walked quickly to the ER and bumped into Carlisle.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Savannah. What're you doing here at this time?"

I laughed. "I could ask you the same thing...do you ever go home?"

He winked at me. "This is my home."

I giggled and asked if I could go see my mom because it was kind of an emergency, and he told me I didn't have to ask anymore. I nodded my head and walked to my mom's door. Before I opened the door, I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say, and how I was going to apologize to make up for this. I shut my eyes and bit my lip before I cracked open the door. Well, here goes nothing.

I walked into the room and mom was awake, watching TV. She turned to me and looked at me confused.

"Baby, why are you here this late?" She asked her voice full of concern. I loved her so much. I hadn't came to see her all day, or even wish her a happy birthday and my safety was still her number one concern. Tears blurred my vision and I went and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Honey, why?"

"You know why. I didn't see you at all today, and it's only your second day in here. And I didn't even wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, Savannah, sweetie it's okay...I understand. Billy told me about Beck, I understand compltely. You were busy dealing with him, and you had to pack and go to Sam's and I understand, Sav. I promise. I'm not mad at all." She said kissing the side of my head.

I layed my head on her shoulder and sighed. "I just want you home."

"I want to be home too. I will soon enough. How did you get here?"

I decided it'd probably be best if I left out sneaking out of Sam's, my intentions of sprinting here, and then running into a wolf. Yeah, definitely not a good thing to mention. "Embry brought me."

Mom smiled and laughed. "Ah, he's a cutie, Sav."

I giggled and we talked about random stuff for a few more minutes, and I apologized at least 13 more times before she told me to go on home. I hugged her goodbye, promised I'd be back soon, and call every day, and then walked back out to Beck's car.

When I got back to the car, Beck looked at me with a sort of scared look on his face.

"What's wrong..."

"We have a problem."

"What, Embry?!"

"Well, apparently Sam went to check on you, and found you weren't there. Then, he called Jake. Found out you weren't there, either. They called me at least 20 times, but my phone has been on silent. And I'm guessing you don't have yours, because they've probably called it over 100."

I groaned. "Ugh, I was hoping he'd just stay asleep. And your guess is right, it's back at Sam's, under my pillow."

"Well, we gotta hurry, because my bet is they've woken up the entire reservation, and every cop in the state of Washington."

I slapped myself in the forehead. "I am such a freaking idiot."

Embry laughed and squeezed my hand. "It's okay. I'll end up in just as much trouble as you."

Wonderful. I had the entire reservation and every cop in this area looking for me. And I was ten minutes down the road, with Embry. Tonight has been such a lovely night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sav's POV_

Instead of going back to Sam's, we went back to Jake's because Embry said that's where everyone was. Cool. I really hope a big crowd wasn't out looking for me...this was so embarrassing.

We pulled up to Jake's, and in the front yard I just saw all the boys, Billy, Emily, Leah, and Sue. Okay not too big of a deal...

I opened the car door slowly and walked around it in front of everyone sheepishly. Before anyone could say anything, Beck busted out the front door, slamming it open so hard I thought it'd break off the hinges. Everyone turned around startled, and Beck came storming towards me. Oh crap.

"SAVANNAH PAIGE BLACK. WHAT IN THE CRAP DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? ARE YOU STUPID? WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THE FREAKING HOUSE AND WHY ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH WOULD YOU NOT TELL ANYONE, YOU IDIOT." Beck screamed at the top of his lungs. What was his freaking problem?! Jake came up to grab Beck, but I shook my head no at Jake and he backed off.

"Excuse me? Don't you dare call me an idiot. Wanna know why I left, genius? It's mom's birthday. I didn't go see her all day, and neither did you. Don't know if you had the decency to call her earlier, but I didn't. So PERSONALLY I felt it was pretty freakin important to go see her, you _IDIOT."_ I hissed back angrily.

Oh lord. He was shaking now. I have never seen him so mad in my life.

"SAVANNAH! That's one of the stupidest things you've ever done. Sometimes I wonder if you even have a freaking brain. YOU NEVER THINK ANYTHING THROUGH. You don't care about the consequences, all you care about is yourself. It's always been like that. Grow up. You could of waited until tomorrow to get ahold of her."

"Beck, I'M FINE. I don't need you home worrying about me, I'm a grown girl. I might not be an adult yet, but I know that I'm not a kid either. And sorry, didn't know I needed my big brother's permission before I did something. But now that I think about it, you've always thought you had control over me. Newsflash bub, YOU'RE NOT DAD. And on top of that, did you really just tell me to wait until tomorrow? Aboslutely freaking not. You have no idea what mom's been through. Just because you lived in the same house as us doesn't mean anything. Who sat up with mom all night when she cried about dad, when you were out partying? Who had to redial mom's work when she tried to quit, and tell them she'd be there bright and early the next morning? Who held her hair as she puked into the toilet because the last night she tried to drink away all the pain dad caused her? WHO WAS THERE FOR HER MORE THAN ANYONE? Not you, Beck. Definitely. Not. You. " I retorted back lividly.

Beck started shaking worse and growled. "What did you just say." ...It didn't sound like a question. He was challenging me to repeat myself. I opened my mouth to say it all again, but before I could Embry pushed me behind him and stepped in between Beck and I.

"Jacob and Sam, get him NOW." Embry ordered the two hotly.

Jacob and Sam both grabbed one of Beck's arms and led him around the house as he tried to fight them off, but started to calm down when Quil and Jared trailed behind them and whispered something to him.

I couldn't believe everything Beck just said to me. Everything I just said to him. We've never had a fight like that before. I shouldn't of gotten so mad, he was just upset because he didn't know where I had went. He was upset with me for leaving, and I told him all of those awful things. I bit my lip to keep from crying but it didn't work. I felt hot, salty tears falling like rain out of the sky pouring down my cheeks, and I couldn't control them a bit. Embry looked at me sympathetically and put his hand on my face.

"Savannah..-" He started.

I interrupted him by shaking my head and saying "No," softly.

I turned around and started walking. I didn't know where I was walking to, but I was just going to walk until I couldn't walk anymore. I heard Embry start after me, but Billy stop him by telling him I needed some alone time. I'd have to thank him for that later. I don't think I could handle talking to anyone else tonight, I just wasn't up for it. That fight had just made this the worst day of my life. I had never seen Beck like that. I hated to admit it, but he scared me. Badly. He looked so...angry with me. And big. Even bigger than I thought he looked this morning when I saw him asleep in bed. And he was growling, and shaking, and he was just _so_ furious with me. I didn't understand. Beck was one of the most easy-going people I've ever met. He hardly got mad about anything, but he was completely and totally livid with me. And I had told him all that crap about mom...it was true, though. But I never wanted to tell him because I knew how badly it would hurt me. I swear, all I've done today is screw up. I just want tonight to be over with already, and tomorrow to here. On second thought, I didn't want tomorrow to come either. I just wanted the day when everything would feel okay to come.

I walked down several streets, and had no idea where I was. Truthfully, I was a mess. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, and I couldn't stop thinking about Beck. I was dying to tell him sorry, but I knew that probably wouldn't be happening until I got the courage to do so. I hardly every apologize to anyone, I can't help it. I know that's really bad, but I don't know what it is about saying sorry. I guess I don't like knowing I screwed up, so I have to take responsibility for something and apologize. Maybe Beck was right. Maybe I did need to grow up. I had no idea what time it was, and frankly I didn't care. My feet felt like they were going to fall off at any moment, and my muscles in my legs were on fire. I've never walked/ran this much in my entire life. I couldn't help it, normally running helps me clear my mind, but nothing was helping tonight. I couldn't save myself from my thoughts.

I walked onwards for another 30 minutes, and I ended up in some grassy meadow. I collapsed in the middle of it and put my hands over my eyes. The grass was soft, and I was dead tired. I sighed and groaned in frustration. I didn't even want to show my face again...at least to Beck. Okay brain, you need to shut up. Please. Just let me fall asleep. I started counting sheep. I realized this wasn't working when I counted my 467th one. This was miserable. Eventually, I tried to stop thinking all together and just focused on the sound of myself breathing. Then, thankfully, I drifted off into the deepest sleep of my life.

I woke up to birds chirping, the sun shining in my face, and and my back hurting horribly. I sat straight up when I realized I had slept in some random meadow the entire night. Wow. I stood up slowly and tried to remember how the heck I got here. When I couldn't remember, I just started walking through the woods and eventually ended up on a street about twenty minutes later. I'm lucky I didn't get freakin killed last night. I was so far out in the woods noone would of ever found me anyways. I looked around and recognized the street I was on. Yeah, I knew exactly where I was. I had to walk for about ten minutes and I should end up at Sam's...hopefully. So, I did just that and I could see Sam's house in the distance. (HALLELUJAH) I walked up on the porch and the door flew open. It was Embry. He picked me up and pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever experienced.

"Oh, Savannah, I'm so glad you're back, where have you been?! Are you okay?! Where did you sleep?!"

I gently pushed him off of me and said, "I've literally been everywhere. I just walked...all night long. I'm fine, and I'm not exactly where I slept. I just know that I woke up in some random meadow about twenty minutes back into the forest."

He looked at me with eyes full of concern. "I swear, you're going to get yourself killed one day. Sav, you could've just came back to my place."

I shook my head no. "Nah, Embry, that was good for me. I needed to blow off some steam anyways. Really...I'm glad I went off by myself."

Just then Sam appeared behind Embry and hugged me, too.

"You okay?" He asked me. Man, I was kind of getting sick of everyone expecting me to break down on them. Even though it's happened twice now...but that's besides the point.

"Yeah, Sam. I'm okay."

"Come on inside, Emily has lunched fixed."

"Lunch? What time is it?" I asked him confused.

He laughed. "It's almost 2. Have you been asleep all this time?"

"Yes sir I have! But for the record, I'm pretty sure I didn't go to sleep until about 7 am."

Embry looked at me shocked. "Sav, you walked away at like 12:30."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Told ya I walked around for a long time."

Emily then walked out of the kitchen flashing me a bright smile with a big plate of food. "Even more of a reason that you better eat every bit of this."

I laughed and took the plate out of her hand. "I don't think that'll be too big of a challenge, Em."

They didn't really ask me anymore about my night, which I was thankful for. To be honest, it all seemed like a blur to me anyways.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV with Embry when Sam came in from outside.

"Savannah..."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Jake and Beck are outside. Beck asked if he could talk to you."

"I thought Beck was sick." I stated annoyed.

"He's feeling a tiny bit better, but he still is."

"Well, you can tell Beck I'll speak with him later."

Sam and Embry exchanged glances and Sam walked back outside slowly. I don't even know what just came over me. Last night, all I wanted to do was talk to Beck. Apologize to him, pour my heart out, and just have a good conversation with him and make up. But now, I didn't even want to look at him. My emotions were all over the place, lately. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Embry made eye contact with me after a few minutes. "Sav, why don't you wanna talk to him?"

I sighed, and broke away from his hard stare and looked back at the TV. "Don't feel like it."

Embry grabbed me, lifted me up, and turned my whole body around, surprising me with his strength.

"What the heck was that for?" I said aggravated.

"Talk to me, Savannah."

"We are talking." I said sarcastically.

"I mean tell me why you don't want to talk to him. Open up to me. Why do you try and cover up all your emotions? You're so hard to read...I get so many vibes off of you. Just _please_ open up to me."

I crossed my arms. "Why do you even care?"

He looked at me sympathetically and turned away from my stare. "Nevermind, Savannah. I'm not gonna beg you to open up to me. If and when you feel the need to talk to someone, and let all these emotions and thoughts you're bottling up, get back to me."

And with that, he stood up and walked out the front door.

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter...I'll make the next one extra long. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so this chapter isn't exactly as long as I thought it would be, but it's gonna have to work..and just a warning, this chapter gets EXTREMELY sappy. But I like it, a lot. Savannah opens up and you get to find a lot more about her, and why she is the way she is. and Sav and Embry are finally getting closer, and it's all Savannah's choice, just like Embry wanted it to be.**

**(YAY) :]**

_Sav's POV_

I frowned and put my head in my hands in frustration. Why do I push people away so much? It was like I had a talent of making everyone in my life leave, and it was no one's fault but my own. I wasn't going to be on bad terms with Embry too. And honestly, the thought of him being mad at me broke my heart for some reason. He couldn't of gotten too far yet. I jumped up and looked out the door. He was half way down the road, walking in the rain. Where was his car? Actually, I didn't care. I flung open the door, hopped off the porch, and went running after him.

"Embry!" I called, still running.

He turned around unexpectedly and I flew into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I'm being such a brat. Just don't be mad at me, I can't handle anyone else being upset with me. I'm sorry, Em." I muttered into his chest.

Embry smiled at me softly. "Ah, Savannah. I wasn't mad at you. I was just frustrated."

I stepped back from him and crossed my arms. "Everyone's getting frustrated with me. I don't know why I act the way I do. It always feels right when I'm saying hateful stuff, but afterwards I just feel like crap. I guess I've just had my heart broken one too many times. I guard my heart from everyone, boys or girls. Because anyone can hurt you, and it's the people that mean the most to you that hurt you the most. I just got fed up with people letting me down, so by acting like this, I started letting people down. I didn't like knowing I was hurting people too, because I know what it feels like to be let down. It's not a good feeling. It's pretty crappy, to be honest. I used to be the nicest girl ever, but I had to get mean to protect myself from all this hurt. And I'm rambling, and I'm sorry about that, but the reason I wouldn't open up to you was because every time I've opened up to someone I've ended up regretting it...and Embry, I'm just sorry for acting like I have. And I wish I could tell everyone I've treated badly exactly that. But I can't, cause it's too late. It's not too late for me to tell you, though. So I'm going ahead and doing that because I'll probably mess up if we stay friends. I'll mess up a lot...it's kind of a habit of mine. But I just hope you find a way to put up with my flaws, because I'm starting to think you're a pretty great person. And I don't think that about a lot of people."

Embry looked into my eyes, and I couldn't tell what his emotions were. I saw happy, sad, curious, relieved, and just a mixture of all kinds of things. I really hoped he understood.

"Sav...it's okay. I promise. Don't be so hard on yourself. I know what you're talking about. People suck, and that's really all there is to it. But sometimes, you get lucky. You get lucky and find a person who won't hurt you. And if they do, it's not on purpose, and they do everything they can to try and fix it. I could tell there was more to you than you were letting on, from the very beginning. You put on this happy face, but I could tell it was an act. But there's nothing wrong with that. Sometimes you gotta cover up your sadness to avoid the unwanted questions. But Savannah Black, I can honestly promise you I'll always be here when you need me to be. I've known you for what...five days? And as cheesy as this sounds, it honestly feels like so much longer than that. Everyone messes up, Savannah. I'll definitely be able to put up with your flaws. As a matter of fact, I like your flaws. Flaws make things interesting. And you're pretty great too, Sav." He said, smiling and hugging me tighter.

"You're an expert with words, so you better stick with them. Don't let me down, Em." I said softly, mesmorized by those big brown eyes.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and replied, "Never."

Embry and I walked back to Sam's, and dried off since we were completely soaked from the rain. We had the house to ourselves, so we curled up on the couch and watched a scary movie. Something in the movie popped out and I yelped and jumped up.

"You chicken!" Embry said cracking up.

I slapped him lightly, "Shut up, Embry! That was scary and you know it!"

"This is the cheesiest movie I've ever seen!" He said still laughing.

I was playfully ignored Embry the rest of the movie (there was only 15 minutes left) until he started tickling me.

"Embry! Get off of me," I squealed.

"No, this is too much fun." He said laughing loudly.

I rolled off the couch into floor expecting to get away from his grip but he toppled off right after me, landing on top of me, but holding his weight up with his arms, which were right beside my shoulders.

"Embry, this ends NOW. No more tickling." I said trying to sound stern.

"Or what?" He said raising an eyebrow, challenging me.

"Or...you'll get in some serious trouble."

"So you're saying I'm not allowed to do this...?" He said trailing his finger down my body until he got to my sides, then started poking them.

I started cracking up, because my sides is where I'm most ticklish.

"No Em, definitely not allowed." I said, slapping his hand away.

He grinned at me continuing to tickle me until I couldn't breathe. I finally slid out of his grasp, gasping for air, and stood up.

"I think it's time to leave..." I said backing up towards the door.

Embry hopped up quickly and was three inches away from my face in a second flat.

"What, Sav? You can't handle all of this?" He said winking and laughing.

"Oh please, let's not get too arrogant." I said rolling my eyes and walking out the door onto the porch.

He came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, causing me to shiver, and him to smile even bigger.

"Hey, I'm just kiddin."

"Sure, sure."

He widened his eyes at me. "Woah."

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's seriously creepy how much you just sounded like your cousin. That's his famous line, and you even kind of looked like him for a second."

"So now I look like a guy?" I said laughing.

"Of course not! Just your gorgeous self, like always." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes again, smiling and said, "Come on, let's hit the road."

"Where we going?" He wondered.

I stopped and turned around to face him. "Would you call me crazy if I said I was going to go talk to Beck?"

"I already call you crazy." He said a matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth in shock and laughed.

He grabbed my hand to pull me towards the road so we could start walking towards Jake's house.

"It's okay though, cause I like crazy." He said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sav's POV_

Embry and I walked to Jake's house, and when we got there I stood in the front yard without saying anything.

"Are you sure you wanna talk to him?" Embry asked me after a few seconds.

"Yeah." I said swallowing.

Embry placed his hand on my lower back causing my heart to accelerate.

I heard him chuckle for some reason, and he urged me forwards. "You can do it. I'll be waiting right here."

Jake walked out onto the porch and Embry told him to wait out here with him while I went inside and talked to Beck. Jake agreed and said Beck was in his room, lying down.

I hesitated for a moment and said, "Actually, how about you all go inside, and Beck and I go on a walk?"

I for sure didn't want Billy to hear us bickering at each other, or what we were saying. I had a feeling this might get a little personal.

Embry looked uneasily at Jake and Jake bit his lip nervously.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." He added.

"Well why not? It's just Beck."

"Yeah, but he got really mad last time and uh..."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "He's my brother...I know how to control him."

"Sav, I don't think it's a good idea..."

I crossed my arms agitated. "Send him out here, now." I said firmly.

Jake walked slowly back into the house and Embry turned me to face him.

"Savannah, if he gets mad like he did before come home immediately. I mean it. Or just yell for me or Jake."

I looked at him funny but nodded. Why was everyone freaking out? It wasn't like Beck was going to try and murder me or something.

Beck walked off the porch with Jake and stood beside me awkwardly.

It was silent for a moment, but then Jake said, "Well, Embry and I will be waiting on the porch."

I eyed him suspicously. I thought I told him to go inside? Guess it wouldn't matter anyways, I didn't see him listening to me.

Beck and I made awkward eye contact and then started walking out of the yard.

"Wanna walk down to the beach?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." He answered.

I crossed my arms and shivered. This breeze was making me freeze to death.

"You cold?" Beck asked, noticing me shiver.

"A little bit," I replied.

Beck took off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. "Here, put this on."

"No, then you'll be cold."

Beck laughed, without humor. "Doubt it. I've been burning up lately."

I took it hesistantly and said, "Okay."

Neither one of us said a word until we got to the beach.

"Okay, talk." Beck said facing the water, staring out into the ocean.

"You first." I said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." He said suddenly, turning towards me.

"And I'm sorry I said all that stuff. I didn't mean it," I lied.

Beck looked into my eyes and sighed. He knew me too freakin well. "You don't have to lie, Sav. I know every bit of it was." He added, talking about the whole mom thing.

"But I didn't have to say it." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"It's my fault you did, though."

I looked back up at him and frowned. "No, Beck. It's not. I have control over my words, not you. I said it. You just provoked it...I could of easily kept my mouth shut, but I didn't. Therefore, it's my fault."

"Stop being stubborn." He said, kicking the sand.

I sat down, and stuck my feet into the water. "I'm not being stubborn."

Beck plopped down beside me. "I just didn't want to lose you, ya know. That's all."

"You don't have to worry about that...I'm not going anywhere." I said looking at him sadly.

"That's the thing, sis. No one knows this stuff. No one will ever know when the last time they see someone will be. I lost dad, barely knew him...but I still lost him. I almost lost mom, too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

My vision blurred up and I layed my head on his shoulder. I didn't have anything else to say, and he understood that. We sat just like that for awhile, neither of us saying anything. Both of us just staring off into the distance, and concentrating on the waves crashing into our feet, and the sand inching itself up in between our toes.

I started to falling asleep after awhile, and he asked if I wanted to head back. I nodded my head, and he helped me up.

I was completely exhausted, and my body was drained. I needed sleep. And lots of it. We walked back to Jake's, and Jake and Embry both stood up on the porch when they saw us.

Embry hopped off of it and walked towards me.

"Everything go alright?" He asked.

"Everything went just fine," I said half-smiling.

Beck grinned at me, gave me a hug, and said goodnight. Embry said he was gonna head home, and Jake volunteered to drive me back to Sam's. Embry and I said our goodbyes, and I got into the truck with Jake. He started it up, and I leaned my head against the window and shut my eyes.

"You sleepy?" I heard him ask.

"Mhm," I mumbled back.

He chuckled and didn't say anything else.

When we pulled up to Sam's, before I got out of the car I turned to look at Jake.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yes?"

"When will Beck be able to come home?"

Jake looked at me almost sympathetically, and I didn't know why. "I don't know, Sav. I don't know."

"How sick is he? He seemed completely fine to me." I asked concerned.

"Um...well, Dad thinks he might have mono or something."

"Oh..." I said, not fully convinced.

"Yeah. I'll letcha know, though. Head on up to bed, I can tell how exhausted you are."

I nodded and told him night, and walked into the house. I didn't see any sign of Sam or Emily, so I figured they must already be asleep. I trudged up the stairs and into the guest room. I brushed my teeth, put on some PJ's, called mom, and then crawled up in bed. I heard some wolves howling in the distance, and fell asleep thinking about one thing.

That one thing was Embry Call.

I heard a loud crash and I bolted straight up. I looked over at the clock and it read 3:17 am.

I listened closely for another sound and heard something shuffling outside, and then a howl. I slowly inched out of my bed and into the hallway and debated on if I should go check it out or not. The house was pitch black, and I literally couldn't even see my hand if I stuck it right in front of my face. See, this was normally the part in the scary movie when the main actor (an idiot) wonders off right into the danger. And then the murderer pops out and brutally kills them. Try and guess what person I was in this situation. I gulped and kept moving forwards anyways. I walked down the steps quietly, and then into the living room. I switched a lamp on beside the couch, and I could finally see. Nothing looked like it had been stolen or missing or anything, so I was guessing this loud thump didn't come from a burglar. Thank the lord. I don't know what it was, but something was telling me to walk outside. I also had a feeling it wasn't a good idea, so of course I decided to ignore it and walk out there anyways. I walked outside on the porch and just stood there with my arms crossed. All was still. I walked out into the yard and looked around the side of the house, to make sure no one was hiding or anything. Stupid move, I know. But at least I'd probably scare them off and they'd leave. I walked around the back of the house and stopped dead in my tracks. There it was...the culprit. It was another huge wolf, different from the one I had seen before. I yelped softfly, and stumbled backwards, trying to be quiet. Too late. It's ginormus head spun around and looked at me almost frightened, with it's tail between it's legs. Then before I know it, it came darting towards me and tackled me. I started screaming bloody murder, and it started licking my face. I was shaking, and terrified. What the heck was it doing? Why had it not taken a huge bite out of me yet? I started freaking out, trying to scoot out from under it, but it continued licking me and nuzzling it's head in my neck. Did this thing think it was a freaking dog or what? I thrashed my arms trying to get away from it, but it was no use. The thing was huge. My heart had definitely stopped beating, I was terrified. I turned my head, trying to avoid it's disgusting tongue, and all of a sudden three wolves came tearing out of the woods. Okay. It was official. I was dead, but now I'm _really _dead. Instead of the wolves focusing their attention on me, all three wolves pounced on the other one, and I crawled out of it's grip just in time. The wolf that was licking me was now whimpering and looking at me, almost as if it didn't want me to leave, as I backed away, barely breathing. Two of the wolves starting pushing and dragging that wolf into the woods, and the other one looked at me fiercely and turned around and followed behind them. I took this as my cue to bolt back into the house.

_**Embry's POV**_

Why did Savannah always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?! Are you kidding me? Here's what happened. Beck had shifted into a wolf about an hour after Sav left and went back to Sam's. All of us knew it was coming soon, but not this soon. None of us have ever shifted this fast...no one.

So anyways, Beck shifted after he started talking about his dad. He was going on and on about he ripped his family to shreds before it even got the chance to be started, and started getting really heated about the whole thing. Screaming, and yelling, and throwing stuff. Before we knew it, we had a massive ball of fur standing in Jake's living room. Beck was obviously confused, freaked out some more, and darted out the back door. Jake and I ran out after him, and Billy called Sam. Then, I guess Beck went looking for Savannah for some help, and ended up in Sam's yard. He bumped into the house a few times and made a lot of ruckus, and she finally came out...and well, you know what happened after that.

_Beck, you have to calm down. _

_CALM DOWN? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'M A WEREWOLF EMBRY._

_A shapeshifter, actually._

_How long am I going to be stuck like this?_

_Until you gain control of yourself, and can shift back. And it gets better. Every time you lose control, you turn back into one._

Beck was quiet. We had explained all this too him right when he shifted, but that's when he freaked out and sprinted to Sam's. Guess it was too much information for him too handle at once...completely understandable.

_And Beck...no matter what. You can NOT tell Savannah._

_How am I supposed to keep this a secret?_

_Well, you can stay at Jake's for a week or two more. That should explain your absence, and we'll tell her you're too sick for her to see. _

_I don't like lying to her._

_You gotta do what you gotta do, Beck. _

Jake, Sam, and I spent the rest of the night telling Beck everything else about being a wolf. There was a lot he needed to learn, and I could tell this wasn't going to be very easy.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sav's POV_

I stared at the ceiling above me. I had been, for about forty minutes now. My mind was racing, and my thoughts were consuming me. I was thinking about everything that happened in the past week. I didn't even want to think about what just happened with the wolves. I didn't want to think about that at all. Those wolves were so...not regular wolves. There was no way. Why weren't they aggressive towards me? I mean, I can understand one not being aggressive with me, even that's pure luck. But when three more show up, they don't even take a second glance at me? That's like my brother taking a look at a tempting piece of chocolate cake and not taking a huge bite out of it...in other words, impossible. I turned to lay on my stomach. Maybe that would make me fall asleep.

After another ten minutes of tossing and turning, I realized nothing was working. I just couldn't get comfortable. There was no way I was gonna be able to fall asleep anytime soon. I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow and went through my contacts and selected one.

Please, please, please pick up.

I exhaled softly when I heard a "Savannah?" on the other end.

"Hey, Emb. Do you think you could do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, Sav. Anything. Are you in trouble? Why're you calling this late?"

I leaned back into my pillow and shut my eyes in frustration. It was four in the morning. I was absolutely insane for calling him this late.

"Savannah, talk to me!" He said impatiently when I didn't reply.

"Sorry...I was just wondering if you were busy."

"Just lying in bed...ya know, considering it's four in the morning." He said chuckling.

"I can't sleep."

"Sooooo...what're you hinting at?" I could almost see his grin he had on his face right now.

"Do you think you could maybe...uh...come pick me up or something?" I said laughing quietly.

"I'll be there in ten." He said softly, and then I heard a click.

I put some sweat pants and a tee shirt on, and pulled my hair back into a long, messy braid. I didn't exactly look presentable, but what girl did at this time in the morning? I heard a car coming down the road, and I snuck downstairs and quietly opened the door. I sure hoped no frickin wolves were waiting to pounce me again. Good lord.

Embry pulled into the driveway, and I ran around the side of the car and slipped in.

"Hey you." He said smiling.

"Hi there."

"What ya have in mind?"

I leaned back into the seat and smiled. "Surprise me."

We drove for what seemed like forever, and the atmosphere was light and happy the whole time. We laughed and talked, and sang along to the songs on the radio. I hadn't felt this happy or carefree in awhile now. It kind of felt weird. I started getting curious where he was taking me when I saw nothing but trees, and no houses. We were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Embry, where the heck are we?"

"Out in the country."

"Obviously." I said slapping him lightly.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We're almost there."

We drove for about five more minutes on some backroad, and then he stopped. We were in front of some a big pond, and he backed his truck up closer to it, to where the bed of it was facing the water. Before I could say anything, he hopped out and pulled a boatload of blankets out from underneath his seat, and walked around to the back of the truck with them. I slid out of the car and walked around to where he was, curiously.

"Embry, what are you doing?"

"Making us a bed. Wanna help?" He said grinning.

I giggled as he threw me a comforter and layed it out on the truck bed. I swear, he had at least 15 different blankets. He had four pillows, too. We made a comfy little bed, and then we both took our shoes off and crawled up into the bed of the truck. It was nice...really, really, really nice.

The bed wasn't very wide, so we didn't have much room to sprawl out. Therefore, we were kind of pressed close together.

"Thanks for this, Embry." I said suddenly.

Embry propped hisself up on his elbow and turned to look at me. "Anytime."

I did the same, and looked into those heavenly eyes I was beginning to love so much.

"Em, your eyes are beautiful."

"Mine? They're just brown. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my life, Sav. That blue is so defiant, and lovely at the same time. Just like you." He murmured, still gazing at me.

I grinned at him and rolled back over onto my back.

"I feel like I'm a lot happier when I'm with you. Carefree, more alive, just pure happiness. I don't know what it is."

I felt Embry start tracing patterns lightly on my hand. It gave me chills, of course. I honestly don't know what it was about him. Could I have a crush on Embry? No. No, no, no. I didn't want to. Last time I had a crush on someone, it ended badly.

"I feel the exact same way, ya know." Embry finally said.

I was silent for a moment until I saw Embry point at the sky.

"Look, Sav. The sun's coming up."

"This is like one of those cheesy romance movies, but I'm loving every second of it." I said giggling.

"Good, I'm glad." Embry said laughing.

I turned back over to face Embry. "You ever wonder why we're here?"

"What do you mean?" He said caught off guard.

"I mean, like why are we here? Life just seems pointless sometimes." I said sighing.

"Hey now, don't talk like that." He said brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"But think about it, though. We're born, we go to school, we finally graduate from there, then we have to work until we retire, and we're old and wrinkly by then. It's not fair. I just don't see the point in it."

Embry was quiet for a moment. "But you're looking at life the wrong way. Yeah, we have to deal with all that crappy stuff, and for the most part, life sucks. But life just isn't about that stuff. In life you have the opportunity to do anything you want. We make friends, we lose friends. Same with family. You can find true love, or spend your whole life by yourself. You can get a high-paying job, or live on the streets. Embrace life, or ignore it. Life is all about choices. Don't take it too seriously. You're not gonna make it out alive anyways." He said winking.

I laughed lightly and rolled back over. "Nicely said, Embry. _Very_ nicely said."

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I thought so too, Sav."

**This chapter was just kind of a light-hearted one with no drama, or cliff hangers. Just wanted to add something cute, since everything has been so serious. Next chapters will be filled with drama though, more than likely. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sav's POV_

The next few days had past by in a blur. It was like the same schedule, every day. Woke up, ate breakfast, hung out with Embry, went to visit mom, helped Emily cook for the boys, go to the beach, and sleep. Then repeat. And the weirdest thing about this all was that I haven't seen Beck in two weeks. Billy has swore up and down that he has mono, and can't come out of his room. They won't even let me go see him, which is weird. I've been going crazy, and I've flipped out on Jake once or twice from keeping my brother from me. Every time I try and visit him, they say he's asleep. I've been worried sick, but I've tried to keep my mind off of it. I told mom about it, but for some reason she doesn't seem worried...at all. Which really confuses me, because mom is definitely what you would call a Worry Wart. She literally worries about everything...so why not Beck?

I was sitting downstairs on the couch watching TV with Seth and Leah when my phone rang. It was Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sav."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not too much...you wanna come see Beck? He's feeling a lot better."

"Of course! I'll be over in five minutes."

I stood up quickly and smiled. It was about freakin time.

_Embry's POV_

"Okay, Beck. Listen very carefully," Sam said, but Beck interrupted him.

"I know, I know. Don't get mad. If I feel myself to start lose control, run out the nearest exit as fast as possible. Think happy thoughts, don't act abnormal. I had mono. I feel much better now. We can move back to our house, but when we do the same rules apply. Act like I actually have a life with friends, and girls, and parties so I can have an excuse for entering the house at 4 in the morning and acting more distance towards her. We don't want Savannah knowing...blah, blah, blah. You've told me this 78 times now, Sam. I think I got it."

All of the boys laughed at how much Beck had remembered, but Sam still looked concerned.

"I'm serious, Beck. This is direct orders coming from your mom. She specifically told me to not let Savannah know unless it was absolutely necessary. That will either be when she falls in love with Embry and he can tell her, or she shifts into a wolf herself."

I personally was surprised when I found out Savannah's mom new everything about us. But I guess things happen and covers get blown when you live here your whole life. But then again, she was Billy's sister. So of course she would've known.

"Got it chief." Beck said nodding his head.

About three minutes later, we heard a knock at the door and we all got quiet. Brady walked over and opened the door. Let's see how this does.

_Sav's POV_

I walked up to Jake's front door and hesistated before I knocked. Why was I feeling nervous? It's just Beck. I knocked lightly and Brady opened the door.

"Hey there, Sav."

"Hi, Brady." I said smiling.

I looked behind him and scanned over everyone looking for Beck. If they told me he was asleep, I swear...someone would die. I saw Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, and Jared. I saw another guy I didn't recognize at first sitting beside Jake.

"Hey, long time no see." The stranger said rougly.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open when I realized who it was. Could it be? No...there's no way. What in God's green earth?! I analyzed this man and noticed his huge muscles bulging out, and his tee shirt sleeves tightly hugging his arms. He looked about two heads taller than me, and his usual shaggy hair was now shorter. Was this really Beck?

"Beck...?" I said astounded.

"That's my name." He said calmly.

"What..._happened_ to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you on steroids?"

"Excuse me?" He said looking shocked.

"You heard me?!" I exclaimed widly.

"Of course not, sis. I just worked out some. A lot, actually. And I kind of hit a growth spurt."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Huh?" He said dumbly.

Okay, there was no way he "worked out a little". I wasn't buying it. Oh my lord. My brother was on drugs. They were **all **on drugs. My brother looked exactly like every single one of the other guys, except different facial expressions.

"Beck, you weren't freakin sick! You were doing drugs!" I said scowling.

Everyone bursted out laughing and I grimaced.

"What's so funny? You guys got him to! Obviously that's why you all look the same freakin way he does!"

Sam stood up still chuckling and grabbed my shoulder, but I shrugged them off.

"Savannah, he's not on drugs. I promise. It's completely normal for boys to have random growth spurts."

"Oh, well I must of missed that information in health class..." I mumbled.

No one said anything for a minute, and then Beck stood up.

"Come on Sav, we're going back to our house. I don't have to stay here anymore. I'll run you by Sam's later to get all your stuff."

I just nodded my head and didn't say anything, I still couldn't fully take this in.

Everyone said bye, and Embry said he'd call me later. I said okay, and we walked outside. We walked home, and neither one of us said a word. This was seriously unusual. Beck is always talking...and I haven't seen him in over two weeks? How is he not saying anything?

"Sooooo..." I said after a little while of walking.

"So?" Beck said, still looking straight ahead.

"Why aren't you talking?" I said frowning.

"I don't have anything to say." He said shortly.

"What the crap is your problem?" I said annoyed.

"Don't have one." He said walking up to our front door and unlocking it.

"You definitely have one." I shot back.

Beck just looked at me and shrugged, then trotted upstairs to his room, leaving me with one question.

What just happened?

I layed on the couch for about two hours and took a nap. When I woke up, I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost 7:30 pm.

I sat up slowly, running over everything that had happened that day and was still confused. My stomach was growling ferociously, and I was craving spaghetti. Beck always loved my spaghetti, so maybe that would get him talking.

I walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light. I was pouring the noodles into the boiling water when I heard Beck open the front door.

I walked into the living room when he was halfway out the door.

"Where in the heck do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Out." He replied, shutting the door behind him.

I flung open the front door and followed him out into the door, ticked off.

"What do you mean, 'out.'?" I growled.

"Exactly what I said...I'm going out." He said annoyed.

"But, I'm making spaghetti...your favorite." I said quietly.

I saw a bit of sympathy flicker in his eyes, but then they went right back to that cold, hard stare he had had all day.

"Put some in a container in the fridge for me." He replied simply, and climbed into the car he had recently decided to tell me he had purchased over the last two weeks. He claimed that he was a grown boy, and he had places to be and needed a way to get there. I reminded him Jake and Sam's was a five minute walk, but he told me he had other plans.

I stood in the yard completely astounded as I watched him drive away. He didn't even say goodbye. Literally just climbed in the car, slammed the door and spun out.

Save some leftovers for him? Yeah right. He's lucky if I didn't smother him in his precious leftovers when he came back.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sav's POV_

I rolled over and groaned, trying to get comfortable. I had been trying to sleep since 11 o clock now. I had finally passed out at about 12:30, and I had woken up four times since then. Counting right now, this would be five. I looked at the clock and it only said 3:36.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head. I probably couldn't sleep because of that nap I decided to take earlier. Good going, Savannah. Good going. I layed there for another couple minutes trying to fall back asleep when I heard something. No TV's or anything were on in the house, so it wasn't hard to hear every creak and moan the house was making. I wasn't really creeped out until I heard someone wiggling the front door knob. My heart stopped beating, and I ran quietly into Beck's room.

I was furious when I didn't find him in his bed, asleep. He wasn't even home! Ugh, he must've spent the night with Jake or something. And now we were getting broken into...cool. I debated quickly on climbing out the window, or grabbing Beck's baseball bat in the corner of his room. When I heard someone walking softly up the stairs, I acted on instinct and reached for the bat. I mean, could this person really be that dangerous? We were in La Push for Christ's sake. What were they gonna do, steal the spaghetti leftovers? I heard the stranger hesitate for a moment, and then take a left into Beck's room. I didn't even peek behind the door to look who it is, I just jumped out and started beating the living daylights out of the person.

"Ow, ow, what the...STOP IT SAVANNAH!" Beck said fiercely grabbing the bat out of my hands, launching it across the room, and grabbing my arms tightly.

My blood boiled when I realized it was him.

"What the CRAP do you think you're doing?!" I practically yelled, slapping him hard on the arm.

"Coming home?" He said idiotically.

"That's not what I meant." I said through gritted teeth.

"What's your problem? Go to bed." He said walking past me, and kicking his shoes off.

I turned around, beyond the point of being annoyed.

"What's _MY_ problem? You've been gone for over two weeks, you come home for two hours, ignore me, leave again, and then you have the audacity to just show up at 4 in the morning and expect me not to be ticked?"

"Stop being so dramatic." He said in an annoyed tone.

"What is wrong with you?" I said quietly.

"I told you. Nothing."

"You didn't act like this before you got sick. And I'm really hoping it's just a phase."

"Think what you want, Sav." He said rolling his eyes.

I'm not really good at managing my anger, and everyone knows it. Especially Beck. So basically, he asked for what was about to happen. I looked around the room and grabbed the nearest thing to me.

That just so happened to be a lamp. I picked it up quickly, and chucked it at him.

He stood up quickly, barely dodging it, and it crashed into the wall, causing glass to go everywhere from the now shattered light bulb.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled.

I had nothing else to say to him, so I simply picked up a shoe, threw it at him, and walked swiftly out of the room slamming the door behind me.

When I woke up in the morning, it was noon. Dang, I had slept for a long time. I also had seven missed calls from Embry...whoops. I hopped out of bed, and walked cautiously out of my room. No sign of Beck so far. I walked in front of his bedroom door, and pressed my ear up against it, listening for any signs of him being in there. When I didn't head anything, I gently pushed it open, expecting to find him sleeping.

Please tell me why I was surprised when I saw no sign of him, again. I sighed and walked downstairs, somehow knowing he wouldn't be down there either.

Guess who was right?

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

I hopped onto the counter, and it creaked from my weight. I was almost done eating when I heard a knock on the door. I dumped out the cereal anyways, and trotted over to the front door. I opened it, and Embry and Quil were standing there.

Embry chuckled when he saw my appearance. But then again, I would of too. All I had on was a huge oversized sweater that almost hung to my knees, knee socks on, and God only knew what my hair looked like.

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead."

I leaned against the door frame and smiled lazily.

"Hey guys."

Quil looked at me quizzically. "Rough night?" He asked, soaking in my appearance.

"Sorta," I said shrugging. "Come on in."

They followed me in and we all plopped down on the couch.  
"So, what brings you all here?" I asked.

"What we can't come see our favorite Quileute?" Quil joked, ruffling my hair.

"What about Emily?" I laughed.

"You guys are tied," He stated, winking.

"Actually," Embry said, drawing my attention towards him. "We're having a bonfire tonight, and we were just informing you that'd you'd be there, it starts at seven."

"You were just informing me that I'd be there?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, grinning.

"We'll see about that one." I said, biting my lip and laughing.

He grabbed my hand and touched his lips to it, causing me to blush majorally.

"Please?" He asked softly, and when my eyes met those perfect brown ones, he knew he had me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll see what I can do."

Quil laughed and added, "So, that means yes."

I grinned and stood up, "No, that means I'll see what I can do."

Embry looked at Quil and smirked. "So, yes."

"You guys are impossible." I said exasperated.

Quil hopped off the couch with me, and patted me on the back. "So whatcha making us for lunch?"

"Is my name Savannah or Emily?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Savannah, the most lovely name in the entire world."

I smirked and started walking to the kitchen. "And don't you forget it." I called behind me, as I opened the fridge to try and find some food to cook up for these two idiots. Man, I was easy to please.

Instead of cooking the boys something to eat, I talked them into going to go get Chinese. That way we could get out of the house, get full, and hey, it'd taste a heck of a lot better. I took a quick shower, brushed out my hair and just left it's natural wave in it, and pulled on some jean shorts and a hoodie.

Then we piled up into Emb's truck and drove to the Chinese buffet. A.K.A, heaven.

It took forever and a day to get there, but that's okay because the car ride was incredible. We rolled the windows down, and sang along to Mumford & Sons the whole way there. Everything about it was just so peaceful and relaxing. Even though I could barely breathe because I was shoved in between both boys, but it's okay. I liked the warmth their skin always seemed to be giving off, anyways.

We parked and all ran into the restaurant like a bunch of little kids. Embry and I sat in a booth beside each other, and Quil sat across from us. It was fun. I made three different trips to the food, but the boys both made six. (And I thought I was eating a lot)

Embry paid for him and I, and Quil insisted on paying for himself even though Embry offered.

I was really starting to get close to the boys, especially Embry. When I first moved here, I never could've imgained me being close and hanging out with guys like them. I missed my old friends of course, but I was really starting to like my new ones. And the best thing about it all was that I didn't just feel like their friend...I felt a part of the big family they had going on.

**I know I said drama would more than likely be in the next chapter, but this one is kind of boring. Sorry, hope I didn't disappoint...but the action is coming soon! Promise. What'd ya think? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Sav's POV_

Embry and Quil dropped me off back at my house to get ready for the bonfire, and Embry told me he'd be back soon to pick me back up.

I walked in and called for Beck. No reply. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but it was bothering me...badly. Oh well, I'd talk to him tonight at the bonfire. I went upstairs and touched up my hair and put some makeup on. It was pretty warm outside, so I left my jean shorts on and swapped my hoodie for a crop top. I put on some vans, and skipped down the stairs. Right on time, I heard a car honking outside. I locked the door behind me, and climbed into the car with Embry.

"Hello beautiful," He said cheerfully.

"Hi there! Long time no see." I said with a grin.

"Sheesh, I know. So you know what the means?" He asked.

"No, what does that mean?"

He leaned over and pulled me into a huge bear hug, causing me to gasp for air, and laugh at the same time.

"Embry, Embry...EMB! I get it! Now off!" I said laughing loudly.

He started laughing at my obnoxious loud laugh, which caused me to laugh even harder.

We both laughed for a minute or two more, and then I smiled said, "Okay. We need to calm down."

Embry closed his eyes and was silent for a second. He drew his hands up beside his head and acted like he was meditating.

I looked at him like he was stupid until he opened his eyes and saw my expression, causing him to start laughing again. Before it got out of hand, I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Shush!"

He moved my hand and backed out of the driveway. "Okay...I'm all good now.

I rolled my window down and stuck my arm out it. "Good." I said, still smiling.

We pulled up to the beach, grabbed some blankets, and walked down hand in hand to everyone else.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it!" Emily said smiling warmly and giving me a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Em." Embry added.

I felt completely at ease sitting next to Embry on a log, as the warm summer breeze hit my skin. We all laughed and joked and talked, but I was still looking for Beck. But still no sign of him...or Jake.

I told Embry I'd be right back, and walked up to Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Have you seen my brother or cousin?" I asked.

He hesistated for a moment and then quickly said, "I dunno, Sav. They're probably on their way."

I looked at him suspiciously and muttered a ,"Thanks."

I walked back over to the fire and plopped down on a log between of Embry and Quil.

I looked at both of them, and placed my hands on both of their knees.

"Ya know what?" I asked both of them.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You guys are my best pals." I said smiling happily, and leaning into Embry.

Embry chuckled and Quil looked at me smirking. "Cause we go eat Chinese with you?"

"Exactly." I said with a giggle.

"Well you're my best pal as well, Sav." He casually said back.

Embry's mouth touched my ear and I felt his hot breath against my skin, causing me to shiver.

"You're mine too," He whispered.

I was about to say something back when I heard someone talking loudly behind me. That someone happened to be Beck. I whipped my head around and stood up quickly.

I was about to go tell him off, but Embry pulled me back down.

"Embry...I gotta go talk to my brother," I said, trying to stand back up.

His gripped tightened a little on my arm, and he said, "No, Sav! Wait a minute. Quil's grandpa is about ready to tell the legends. You can't miss them. That's one of the main reasons we have these bonfires...it's tradition. You have to stay."

I looked at him annoyed and he looked back at me, pleading with his eyes.

I sighed and he knew he had won, and smiled triumphantly.

Why did I have to listen to these stupid legends anyways? I could honestly care less about all of this bull crap.

(after the legends)

I leaned into Embry's chest for warmth. The temperature had dropped a few degrees, and the ocean's breeze was kind of chilly.

"Sooooo...whatcha thinking?" He asked me.

"I honestly don't know. Those were awesome though, he made them seem so real...dang. Kind of makes ya think." I said absentmindedly.

"That was my first reaction, too." He said softly.

"For real, though. I'm glad I came. I loved it."

We all sat around the fire a little longer, and most of the people left to go home. Now it was just Embry, Quil, Seth, Jake, Beck, and I still sitting down here.

Now was my chance.

"Hey, Beck."

"What?" He asked, not even making eye contact with me.

"Where were you today?" I asked aggravated.

"Out."

"You said that last night." I said angrily.

"Because that's where I was. Out. Obviously I wasn't home." He got up and started to walk away.

I stood up and followed him halfway down the beach, and when I caught up to him I spun him around fiercely.

"Where. Were. You." I demanded.

"It's none of your business Savannah. Why do you care so much anyways?"

Rage filled me when I remembered when he yelled at me that one night for not knowing where I was. Why did he have the right to get mad over me being "missing" but I didn't?

That's not the way it works, pal.

"I care because I'm your sister. And I want to know." I hissed.

"EXACTLY. You're my _sister,_ Savannah. Not my mother." He said with a look of digust on his face.

Outraged, I slapped him across the face.

"Why are you acting like this?!" I said, pushing him.

"Like what?!" He yelled, shaking.

"Like an _idiot!_ You're not even you anymore! What, since you got a little bit of muscle, you think you're some big hotshot now? Newsflash, idiot. You're not!" I yelled back.

"Savannah. You need to go. Now." He growled.

I looked at him unbelievably. "Don't tell me what to do. You're my _brother, _Beck remember? ...not my father." I added furiously.

Beck started shaking like crazy and I felt two hands grab me from behind and yank me back, it was Jake.  
"Jake get off of me!" I yelled yanking him off.

"Savannah, go away, now!" He yelled back at me.

"Not until my poor excuse of a brother apologizes me!" I spit back at him.

That did it. All of a sudden, my big brother started shaking even more violently than he already was. He screamed in agony as his bones twisted, and took different forms. Then before I knew it, there was a ginormus beast in front of me, looking at me dead in the eyes.

I stared in utter belief as it came closer to me, growling, looking as if he was getting ready to pounce. Then, I see Embry running at him, and then he shifted into one of these beasts too, and tackle him.

I looked at them in horror, and backed away slowly.

"Savannah..." Jake started, pulling me back.

I looked at him, completely terrified.

And then I ran.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sav's POV_

I ran as fast as my legs would let me go. My muscles were burning, but I didn't care. I sprinted down the beach and away from the horror behind me as the sand lashed me in the face. I honestly didn't know what I was feeling right now. One thing that I did know was that I was completely terrified. How long had I been missing out on this? Beck wasn't like this before he got sick. That's probably when all this was happening. I don't know how it happened, or why it happened. But I knew 100% Beck hasn't always been like this? And Embry too? How could he keep something like this from me?

I stopped running when I got to the road, gasping for air. My head hung low. Tears started fogging up my vision as I came to the sick, but final realization of something else. I didn't notice a change in Beck until his appearance changed. He looked exactly like every single one of the other boys now. Same features...same everything. They all looked like twins, with different faces. That only meant one thing. All of them were these...these _beasts._ I hadn't just been deceived by Beck and Embry, I had been deceived by everyone. How long had they planned on keeping this little secret from me? There was one thing I knew for sure, though. There was no way in heck I was staying here. I didn't care where I went, I just needed to get away. And fast.

I pushed myself farther and continued running. My house wasn't an option, that'd be the first place they would look. Sam and Jake's house were out too, for obvious reasons. I stumbled into the woods eventually, decided I would try and find the meadow I ran away to the first time. I honestly didn't care where I ended up, as long as it wasn't anywhere near any of them.

I walked around in the woods for about half an hour when I found a clearing, and walked into it. I wasn't 100% postitive, but I think it was the same meadow I had camped out in before. By this time, my legs felt like they were getting ready to give out on me. I walked sluggishly over to the middle of the meadow, and sat down softly. I leaned back and the tears started falling, and I couldn't stop them. I looked up at the stars, jealous of how far away they were from this place. I'd do anything to be millions of miles away from all this. Anything.

_Embry's POV_

"Do you realize what you have done?!" I yelled at Beck, after we had shifted back.

"Of course I realize what I've done! It's not like I could help it!" He yelled back angrily.

I punched him and bursted into Sam's furiously.

"We HAVE to find her," I growled through my teeth. "NOW."

Sam pushed me up against the wall, going all Alpha on me, and Jared went outside to help Quil with Beck.

"Listen to me, and listen good Embry Call. It is _not_ Beck's fault he shifted, and you're lucky he had enough restraint not to rip her to shreds. We all know Savannah has a temper...only God knows what she said to him. And I can gurantee it wasn't anything too lovely."

"Sam, I couldn't care less about what she said to him. She could be anywhere by now! We need to go find her. Right now."

Sam backed off of me and motioned for me and the rest of the boys to come outside.

"Okay, guys. Everyone split up. Search every inch around here. We need to bring Savannah home...because I have a feeling she won't be coming back willingly after what she witnessed. She's gonna be confused, and angry, and stubborn. I do not care how much of a fight she puts up. If you find her, you bring her home." Sam ordered.

Not finding her wasn't an option. We were going to find her, and she was going to be okay. I'd make sure of it.

We all nodded our heads and quickly discussed what parts we would search.

We agreed and then took off. I was a wolf before I hit the trees.

_Sav's POV_

I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard something rustle in the trees. I sat up, fully alert. Please don't be a wolf...please, _please_ be anything but a wolf. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Not like I was actually going to be sick, but sick like something bad was about to happen.

Everything was quiet for a second, and then I saw Jake walk into the meadow. My eyes widened and I scooted back slowly. He walked over towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I cried out.

Jake looked at me with sad eyes. "Sav, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's me." He said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we knew you'd react like this."

"React like what? Totally freaking out? What person wouldn't?"

Oh lord. Here comes the tears again.

"Listen. You have to trust me, no one is going to hurt you. I promise."

I hugged my knees to my chest and didn't say anything.

"Come on, we're going home."

"No." I mumbled.

Jake scooted towards me, and I flinched when he touched my hand.

"Please, Sav."

"I don't want to." I said, not making eye contact with him.

He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"You don't have to talk to anyone. But everyone is worried sick. We just want ya home."

"This isn't my home." I said sadly.

Jake lifted my chin, causing me to look at him. "You're wrong. This has always been your home."

I didn't say anything, and just buried my head into his neck.

I must of fallen asleep somewhere on the walk home, because I woke up in my bed. I looked around cautiously making sure no one was in here with me, but there was no one in sight. I was good.

I stood up and peeked out my door. I still didn't see anyone. I walked downstairs slowly, and looked into the living room. When I looked over the banister, I saw 10 faces looking back up at me.

Beck opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I booked it back upstairs into my room and locked the door. I slid down the wall and into the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Oh, no, no, no, no...this _is_ real..." I mumbled exhasperated.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Sav...let me in." It was Embry.

My eyes widened and I didn't say anything.

"Please, I just want to talk."

"Go away." I said quietly.

"No." He replied.

"I'm not letting you in. And I'm not coming out. So you're wasting your time."

"Fine then. I'll sit here all day."

"Go for it." I said, climbing back into bed and pulling my covers up to my chin.

I looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 pm. I hadn't moved from this bed since I woke up...which was 10.

I hadn't eaten all day, or went downstairs. Emily knocked on the door several times trying to give me food but I simply said I wasn't hungry.

I was watching TV when I heard something on the door knob. I watched in terror as I saw the lock turning. Someone was picking the lock. Are you kidding me?

I backed farther into my bed and Embry slowly stuck his head in the door.

"Leave me alone." I said angrily, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it, and set it back down on the floor. "Just talk to me, Sav."

"I don't want to talk to you. That's actually the last thing I want to do."

"Savannah.." He said looking at me hurt.

I turned my head and looked at the TV, acting like I was interested in it. But I couldn't focus on it. All I wanted to do was crawl up in Embry's arms, I knew I'd feel safe then. Even if he was one of those horrible monsters from the legends. I couldn't explain the feeling...I didn't want him. I needed him.

Embry slowly walked over to me and sat on the very edge of the bed, causing it to creak under his weight.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Don't be scared of me." He mumbled softly.

"Kind of hard not to be." I said ridicuously.

"I understand. But you have to understand I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. Believe me Savannah, you have to."

"I don't have to do anything." I said, a tear slipping out of my eye.

"Please don't cry."

I stood up aggravated and threw my hands up.

"It's not like I have any control of it!" I yelled frustrated.

He stood up and started walking towards me.

"I did _NOT_ say you could come near me!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes pleading with mine.

I wouldn't let him win, not this time. I turned around and put my fist on the wall and put my forehead against it. It was cool, and it felt good against my warm skin.

I felt Embry's hands on my waist and I flinched, but he didn't move them.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered into my ear.

"No," I replied, closing my eyes and shifting away from him.

"Savannah..." He started. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Leave." I said, turning towards him.

I didn't realize how close he was, until our noses were almost touching.

"I'm not leaving you." He said gently.

"Embry, don't do this to me!" I said crying out, and pushing him away.

"What?"

"Make me want you! I saw what you are. You turned into a monster, right in front my eyes. You lied to me, when I trusted you more than anyone else here!" I sat down and put my head into my hands. "So why do I still want you so bad?" I asked frustrated.

He sat down beside me and was quiet.

"Please just leave. I can't handle all this at once. And you're not helping."

He looked at me sympathetically, kissed me on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

And that was that.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sav's POV_

"Savannah. You're going to have to talk to me eventually." I head Beck say softly on the other side of my bedroom door.

It was the next day, and I still haven't moved out of bed.

"No, I don't."

"Okay, that's it." I heard Beck say as he pushed open the door.

"Beck, I said I didn't want anything to do with you!" I said loudly, scooting on the opposite side of the bed.

He sat on the bed and looked me straight in the eye.

"You can't avoid me forever." He simply stated.

"Well I can try."

"Savannah, stop acting like this."

"Why are you trying to be nice to me now?" I said aggravated.

"Do you actually think I wanted to act like a jerk to you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I didn't want you involved in any of this. You already deal with too much crap and this just would've added more stress and stuff for you to worry about. I started being rude and mean because I wanted you to slowly start pushing me away. Face it, we've been attached at the hip since you were born. If it would've stayed that way, there's no way I could've hid this from you. That's why I acted like that. It hurt me more than anything to see the pain in your eyes when I said all those hateful things to you. I'm sorry, Sav. You were never supposed to find out. And especially not this way."

"Why couldn't you just of been honest?" I asked, looking away.

He scooted closer to me. "Believe me, Savannah. I wanted to more than anything. I wasn't allowed."

"What do you mean you weren't _allowed?"_

He widened his eyes and I could tell he just realized he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Tell me now. No more secrets, Beck." I said fiercely.

"Alright," He said sighing, defeated. "Mom wouldn't let any of us said anything to you unless it was absolutely necessary."

My mouth dropped. "**Mom** knows about this?!"

He shook his head slowly. "She's always known. Shapeshifters have been around for awhile...she lived here her whole life. I don't know a lot of details...but she does know."

I sunk down underneath the covers. "I'm glad my own mother was hiding this from me, too."

Beck gently put one of his arms around me, and when I didn't protest, he slid the other one around me too, and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back and saw my reflection in the mirror across my room and my mouth dropped open for the second time today.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked concerned.

"I look like death." I said, my eyes wide.  
"Is that all?" Beck said laughing.

I hopped up out of the bed and grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower. It was time to stop acting like a bum. I had to face everyone eventually, and as much as I didn't want to...today would be that day.

When I finally got cleaned up, I walked downstairs. To my relief, the only people here were Embry, Jake, Sam, and Beck. They all looked up at me but nobody said anything.

"Hi, guys..." I said hesitantly.

"How ya feeling?" Sam asked.

"Overwhelmed." I said, sitting down in the chair.

"Do you have any questions...?" Jake asked.

"Tell me everything. And I want details."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Obviously, the legends are real. Shapeshifters have been around for a long time, but the magic in Natives' blood is only unleashed if vampires are around. That's why we're here. To protect our people from the 'Cold Ones'. We all changed because awhile back there was a bunch of vampire drama with the Cullens. Then everything calmed down. Lately, rumor has it there's been a bunch of random vampires passing through here. We don't know why yet, but that's probably what cause your brother to change. It starts with simple things like skin temperature changes, strength, sensitive hearing, sickness, and eventually it's noticeabll differnent. But only if you know what changes you're looking for. That's why I had him come stay with me, I knew what was happening. Eventually, you start obtaining a temper. And then you just snap. Beck snapped the night you guys made up...the same night you found a wolf behind Sam's house, and it pounced you and started licking you like crazy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Beck, that was you?"

Beck looked at me sheepishly. "I couldn't help it. I didn't know what else to do, or where to go. I just wanted to find you."

That caused me to grin.

"And those other three wolves were Embry, Sam, and I. We had to come and get him."

"Then, who was the first wolf I ran into...the night I went to see mom on her birthday?"

"That was me." Embry said shyly.

"Oh..." I said, nodding my head.

We all sat there for a little while more, none of us really saying much. It was kind of awkward.

All of a sudden, Embry said, "Savannah, will you go on a walk with me?"

Everyone watched me, waiting on me to make my move.

"I guess."

We both stood up and walked out the door. We were both quiet until we reached the beach.

"Savannah, I'm sorry." Embry said, turning towards me.

"You've said that already.." I said looking away, breaking the eye contact.

"It doesn't matter how many times I say it. It's not gonna be the same between us...is it?"

I looked back at him and bit my lip. He looked so sad. For what, though? I've seen that look on peoples' faces too many times. Something tugged at my heart, and I wanted nothing more but him in that moment.

"Eventually, it will." I said sadly.

"I lied to you, Savannah."

"You remember that day when you got mad at me for not opening up to you, and I ran out after and let all kinds of stuff out, and then you said all kinds of perfect things?"

"Yeah?"

"And then, I told you that you were good with words, and to not let me down. You didn't lie to me Emb...you just let me down."

I suddenly wished I wouldn't of said that, because strangely, Embry looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Savannah-" He started.

I quickly put a finger up to his mouth to shush him.

"I don't want another apology, Embry. It's okay, I understand. People screw up...you're not perfect."

"I wanted to be for you, though." He said quietly.

I shook my head and put both hands on his cheeks. "Embry, I don't want perfect. I want you. Just yourself, nothing else. You don't have to try and change for me. Don't be anything but yourself."

He placed his hands over my hands and laced them together.

"Can we just get things back to normal?" I asked him softly.

He chuckled, "I think normal is out of the question. But we can try."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water.

"Come on, Emb." I said walking into the water.  
"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Well, I'm going swimming. And you're coming with me."

"Oh, I am?" He said slyly.

"Mhm," I nodded.

I waded out to my shoulders and turned my back towards him. When he didn't say anything, I turned around. He was nowhere to be found.

"Embry?" I called out.

All of a sudden, I felt his body press up against mine and a pair of hands cover my eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" He whispered.

I shivered, and inhaled a deep breath. I turned around slowly and wrapped my arms around his waist, my eyes still covered.

"Does your name rhyme with Jembry?" I asked smiling.

"It might."

Then I jumped up onto him, causing us both to fall underneath the water.

We came up laughing, and he grabbed on to me, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I giggled.

"Nope." He said stubbornly.

I playfully punched his chest until he lifted me down, and cradled me like a baby.

He carried me out of the water, and we layed down in the sand.

"Would you call me crazy if I told you I might like you?" He asked me suddenly.

I rolled over on my side and grinned at him. "Well, I already call you crazy."

"Hey now!" He said laughing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips beside his ear.

"It's okay, though. Crazy is good...remember?" I whispered softly.

He chuckled and said, "Oh, I remember."

I smiled and added, "And by the way...I like you too. But only if you like me."

This made him laugh, and we both turned towards each other.

"You're something else, Sav...ya know that?"

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Good...definitely, 100% good." He said with a wink.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Embry's POV**_

_Embry, when are you gonna tell her?_

Quil and I were out patrolling, and we had been for about an hour now.

_Quil, I told you. I don't want to tell her until I for sure know she's fallen for me._

_Well dude, if she hasn't yet then I don't know when she will. Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? The way her heart speeds up when you look at her? I don't know if you've been paying attention to all these little signs...but everyone else sure has._

I plopped down beside a tree and scratched my bag against the rough bark.

_Of course I've been paying attention to all these signs. But liking someone and loving someone is completely different. I want her to fall in love with me on her own. I don't want her to feel forced to because of some freaky wolf thing._

_Man, I getcha. I just don't know how you have so much self control. When Claire grows up, I'm telling her as soon as possible._

I started trotting through the woods again, with my head hanging low.

_I don't know how I do, either. Oh well...one day, she'll officially be all mine. _

Quil laughed in his head. _She already is, Emb. _

I phased back and started walking to Sam's for dinner.

"Not quite," I muttered to myself.

_Sav's POV_

"Hey, Beck." I hollered from my room.

"Yeah?" He yelled back from downstairs.

"Can I take your car to the store? We're running out of food...and fast."

No answer. Ugh, he probably was too zoned out to even hear me. Him and Paul had been downstairs playing some stupid video game all day.

I walked down the steps and in front of the tv, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey!" Both of them yelled in unison.

"Beck, I asked if I could take your store to the car!" I repeated, annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, go, keys are in the kitchen..." He trailed off, moving his head back and forth trying to see around me to the TV.

I walked past both of them and scruffled Paul's hair. "Beat the crap out of 'em, Paul."

"I'll try my best," He said laughing.

I grabbed the keys off the counter and walked back to the front door.

"But hey, Sav, come to Sam and Emily's when you're done, that's where I'll be."

"Alright, will do. But I'm going to see mom, too."

I walked out to the car and started it up. I was really aggravated at the fact that mom didn't tell me she knew about all this crap. I mean, seriously? I still called her every day, but I haven't said anything about me knowing. I'm not even sure if she knew I knew, because she hasn't mentioned anything about it at all. Our conversations were short and kind of awkward.

I'd deal with her when I got to the hospital, though.

I pulled up to the supermarket and walked inside. I stocked up on all kinds of stuff, considering Beck had completely wiped us clean of everything we had. I was in the ice cream isle when two girls about my age walked into the same isle. I started getting annoyed when I noticed them looking at me and whispering. Like, are we in second grade?

I turned towards them to say something, but then the one with dark hair opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi there! Are you new around here?" She asked bubbly. A little too cheery, in my opinion.

Well, what a way to start a conversation.

"Hi...but, yeah." I answered awkwardly.

"That's what I thought. I hope I didn't weird you out or anything...it's just really easy to tell if someone is knew around here. Everyone pretty much knows everyone. But you look like one of us raised up here on the Rez. Do you have relatives here?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm Jacob Black's cousin. My mom lived here her whole life and had my brother and I here, but we moved to Florida when I was like three. We just moved back, though."

"Oh, I see. Well that's cool! It kind of sucks you moved here in the summer, though. Have you met a lot of people?"

"Nah, not really. Just Jake's friends."

"Well, I'm Kate, and this is Alexis." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Savannah."

I turned around again to grab some ice cream, but Kate interrupted me again.

"Want to hangout?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, I've seen Jake's friends, and they're obviously not girls...well except for that Leah girl. But she's pretty rude. I just thought you'd want to hangout with some people of your own...gender."

I couldn't help but laugh at the Leah comment. These girls seemed pretty nice, and I could use some more girl friends. Actually, I definitely could. I haven't hung out with any girls my age since Florida.

"Sure, that sounds great." I smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I was just gonna go to Sam's for dinner and go see my mom...but I guess I could put both off until tomorrow if you guys are free?"

Kate smiled brightly. "We're actually going to a party a guy from school is throwing. It's gonna be a blast. You wanna tag along?"

I hesitated for a moment. A party with a bunch of 17 year olds meant alcohol. Well, it did in Florida anyways. Alcohol meant me making stupid decisions with people I've never met before. But when's the last time I had fun? This could be the perfect opportunity to meet new people, and make new friends. Friends other than the pack, which would come in handy when school started up again.

I nodded my head and grinned. "Sounds great."

Alexis laughed, "Everyone's gonna love you! And I have the perfect dress you can wear...the boys will be all over you," she said with a wink.

"How about you run all those groceries back to your house, we follow you, and then you ride back with us to my house and we can all get ready? Then we'll head to the party, and we'll bring you home in the morning!" Kate suggested.

"Okay, I'll go check out now."

The girls went out to their car and I checked out and carried all the bags back to Beck's truck. I started up the car and saw them in my rearview mirror. These girls seemed like the extremely bubbly and open ones, but I had a feeling we would get along great.

I really hoped when I got home Beck would already be gone, but of course he was still there. I could see him through the living room window, still on the couch. Lazy bum. I don't know why he didn't just walk to Sam's, but he probably wanted his car because it was raining. I pulled up to the house and I heard the girls get out of Kate's car too.

"Want us to help you carry those in?" Alexis asked.

"Sure! That'd be great. My brother is in here, but just ignore him." I said, walking up to the front door.

I opened it and I walked in with Kate and Alexis trailing behind me.

Beck looked up from the TV confused. Before he could ask any questions, I introduced them.

"Beck, this is Kate, and this is Alexis. I just met them, and they invited me to stay the night tonight." I said, lying. There was no way in heck I was telling him I was going to a party, because there was no in heck he'd let me go.

"Uh...okay? Nice to meet you guys."

I turned around and looked at the girls when they didn't say anything. They were both gazing at my brother, and it was obvious they were surprised by his good looks.

"Guys..." I whispered.

"Oh...sorry! Nice to meet you, too." Kate said smiling nervously.

I laughed and said, "Come on, kitchen's this way."

We walked into the kitchen and put the food away fast.

"Savannah! Your brother is _beautiful!_" Alexis whispered to me, giggling.

"Oh lord, ew!" I said rolling my eyes.

Kate poked me in the ribs with her elbow and smirked. "Don't deny it. We're gonna have to come over here more often!"

I led them up to my room and grabbed my makeup.

"You don't have to bring that! You can use my makeup... Lex and I will fix you up real good." Kate said grinning.

"You sure?" I asked laughing.

"Of course!" She said nodding her head. "Now, let's go! Party starts at 10."

We all climbed into Kate's car, and she took us back to her house. It was empty, so I was guessing her parents were out busy.

Kate and Alexis got ready, but they wouldn't let me. They insisted on getting me ready themselves, because they said they were dying to do my makeup.

Hey, whatever floats their boat. I hate doing my makeup anyways.

When they were done, I looked into the mirror in awe. Holy crap. I was in love with my makeup.

They had mixed grey and black eyeshadow and applied it to both eyes, giving my eye a smoky look. My eyeliner was thick, but not too thick to make me look like a raccoon. My lashes were long and full, and I had bright red lipstick with a hint of blush on. It was perfect!

"Guys, I love it!" I said smiling.

"Told ya you would! You're beautiful." Kate said grinning.

"Now for the clothes," Alexis said slyly, pulling a dress out of her bag.

My eyes bugged out of my head when I saw it. "Are you sure I'm gonna be able to fit in that?"

"Why wouldn't you? You have the body of a model."

I looked at her in confusion and then down at my body. "Not really..." I started.

"Oh hush, and just put it on." Lex said, tossing it to me.

I stripped down and pulled the dress on. It was plain black, and hugged my curves tightly. It was short, really short, and strapless. I looked into the mirror and analyzed my appearance. I smiled devilishly and turned back towards the girls.

"I love it." I said laughing.

"Now put these on! It'll match your lipstick perfectly." Alexis said, handing me a pair of red pumps.

I slid them on quickly, and then we were off.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sav's POV_

The house reaked of beer and sweat. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and looked around. Teenagers were sprawled out everywhere, making out, or dancing up against the walls. Boys were throwing beer at each other, and girls were running around screaming and laughing very annoyingly.

Kate noticed my face. "What's wrong, Sav?"

"It's just...not what I expected."

"Well what did you expect?"

"Something a little more, I don't know...classier?" "Or even a bit more mature..." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Is this not how you guys throwdown back in Florida?"

A boy ran past me and bumped into me, almost causing me to fall.

"Not exactly." I said rudely.

Alexis put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It'll get better, promise. Now let's go over here and I'll introduce you to some people."

I secretly rolled my eyes and walked over to a crowd of drunk boys.

"Whatttttup ladies!" One practically screamed.

"Guys, this is Savannah Black. She's new around here. Be nice." Kate said with a wink.

A boy with blonde hair matted to his face got closer to me and I got a whiff of his disgusting breath.

"I'll take good care of ya," He whispered.

"Don't touch me." I scowled, backing up.

"Oh, come on..don't be like that!" He said, trying to grab my waist.

I pushed him back roughly. "Don't know who taught you your manners, but you might want to rethink them."

He gave me a look and turned back around. I glanced to my side and noticed Kate and Alexis were totally across the room with two other guys. Are you kidding me? They drag me to this party with a bunch of immature kids who can't hold their alcohol, and then leave me? So much for a good night...heck, I'd rather be at Sam's playing board games.

I decided to wait it out a little bit, and plopped down on a couch. It didn't take long for a couple to end up beside me sucking each other's faces. I grimaced and turned my head. This was horrible. I didn't have any desire to "get crazy" anymore. Screw this, I'd walk home if I had to.

I groaned when I realized I couldn't go home. Beck would definitely be able to smell the alcohol on me, and he'd never let me leave the house again. I stood up and debated on if I should find a bush to sleep in or not. Was I really having that bad of a time?

I then made eye contact with a guy without a shirt on and he winked at me and licked his lips.

Yes. Yes, I really was having that bad of a time.

_Embry's POV_

"So, when is Savannah gonna be here?" I asked Beck.

"Oh, she's not coming tonight. She went to the store earlier and brought two random chicks home with her and said they invited her to spend the night or something. I didn't question it...I don't even remember the last time she hung out with a girl."

"I would of hung out with her...she's not too bad." Leah said with a smirk.

I laughed lightly and said, "Who were the girls?"

"No idea. I think their names were Kate and Alexis." Beck said with a shrug.

"Kate Johnson and Alexis Flexer?" Paul mumbled with his mouth full of whatever he was eating.

"Those girls are gonna get her into trouble. I gurantee that's who they were. I don't know anymore Kate or Alexis's around here." Leah said, grimacing and shaking her head.

"What do you mean they're gonna get her in trouble?" Beck asked.

"I don't know them that well. I just know they've gotten busted a few times for drinking and crap like that. I mean, they're okay I guess. I don't like them, though. But then again, I don't like many people." Leah said laughing.

"What the heck?!" I said standing up. "We need to go get her."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Calm down, lover boy. I'm sure she's fine. Savannah definitely knows how to take care of herself."

"Not if she's drunk." I muttered annoyed.

"Just call her, idiot. It won't be hard to tell if she's at a party." Leah suggested.

Beck pulled out his phone. "I will, Embry. I'll just ask her if they got home okay."

I nodded my head as he dialed her number.

_Sav's POV_

I was standing up against the wall uncomfortably close to a singing, ditzy blonde when I felt my phone start to vibrate.

I looked at it and it was an incoming call from Beck. Oh lord, if I didn't answer he would think something was up. I kicked off my aggravated shoes and booked it to the front door and outside, away from the chaos. I sprinted down the street and hit "Accept".

"Hello?" I answered, breathlessly.

"Savannah? Where are you?" Beck asked suspiciously.

"I'm sitting on Kate's bed!" I said.

"Oh...how long have you been there? And why are you out of breath?"

"We've been here for like two and a half hours now...and um...we just had a pillow fight."

I slapped myself in the forehead realizing how stupid that just sounded. A pillow fight? Way to go Savannah!

"I thought they only did that in movies?" Beck said with a laugh.

I laughed nervously. "Not exactly..."

"Okay, well...call me if you need anything. Love you, Sav."

"Love you too, bub." I said guiltily.

I hung up and looked back towards the house. I groaned loudly and started walking back to it.

I walked in and it was literally insane. When I say people were bouncing off the walls, I'm not kidding. Boys were seriously running straight at the walls and rebounding off of them.

I tried to look for Kate or Alexis and some girl ran straight into me.

"Watch where you're going, new girl..." She slurred nastily.

"Excuse me? You bumped into me, moron."

"What did you just call me?" She said raising a fist and stumbling towards me.

"Get out of the way and go pass out somewhere." I said annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said, pushing me back.

I grabbed her and slammed her into a wall. "You're lucky you're drunk." I spit through my teeth.

I pushed through more people and felt someone pull on my arm.

"There you are, silly! Where'd you go?" Alexis said laughing like crazy.

I pulled my arm back. "Alexis...I think I'm gonna leave."

"But where are you gonna go?" She said sadly, grabbing a piece of my hair and twirling it around her finger.

"I'll find somewhere to go."

"We don't want you to leave though!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and it was the blonde guy from earlier.

"I didn't ask you." I turned back around to face Alexis and she looked at me, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Oh come on..don't pout," I hesitated. "We can hangout another time... Maybe." I added quickly.

I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me closer. "Don't leave...please. I don't even know your name yet." I heard blondie whisper into my ear.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I yelled, yanking out of his grasp.

"Don't be shy." He said grinning.

"Okay. You're drunk, and disgusting. And I highly doubt you would be anymore appealing if you were sober. I'd say it was nice meeting you, but I'd be lying. So, with that, goodbye. And let's hope we don't run into each other ever again." I said making a face and pushing past him out the door.

I looked at the time on my phone and it said 1:27 am. Hopefully all the boys still wouldn't be together, because there was no way I was staying here a minute longer.

I unlocked my phone and started dialing the number I had now memorized by heart.

"Hello?"

"Embry..."

"What is it?"

"I need help."

"Why, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I couldn't help but smile. It melted my heart how concerned he sounded.

"No, Emb. I'm fine. But...I kind of let these two girls talk me into going to a party with them and I don't want to be here. And I can't call Beck and ask him to get me, because he'd skin me alive if he knew I was here. Could you maybe, I don't know...let me stay at your place?"

"Of course you can, Sav. Mom's out of town for the weekend anyways. Where are you?"

I told him the address of where I was and he gave me strict instructions to sit on the sidewalk in front of the house and don't move.

When he pulled up there was a kid sitting on the porch and he ran down the steps, falling.

"I gotta go! It's the cops! Run!" He yelled loudly.

He was still lying on the ground and I kicked him in the leg. "Oh shut up." I muttered, walking to the car.

Embry looked at me and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why'd you come here?"

I rolled my eyes and scowled. "Why do you think I came here, Embry?"

"Hey, no need to get snappy. It was just a question." He said, starting the car back up.

"Look, I don't really feel like talking about tonight."

He just looked at me and nodded, and I felt his eyes linger over my body. Crap. I forgot I still had this stupid dress on.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I asked when we got back to his house.

"Not at all," He said laughing. "You smell awful."

I slapped him lightly and walked onto the porch, waiting for him to unlock the door.

"So did you uh...did any boys try to...like..." Embry started awkwardly, opening the door.

I walking into the living room and sighed loudly.

"No, Embry. I didn't do anything with any boys. I have control over myself."

Embry walked over to me and slipped his arms around me. "I trust you." He said, pressing his lips lightly to my forehead.

I shivered and tried to change the subject. "So...where's your shower?"

"Down the hall to the left." He said with a chuckle.

I went and took a long, hot shower. It wasn't until I got out and wrapped myself in a towel when I realized I didn't have any clothes. I wrapped the towel around me tightly and walked into Embry's room slowly.

"Uh...Embry?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He turned around to look at me, and then his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't have any clothes.."

Embry jumped up quickly and started going through his drawers quicly until he pulled out a tee shirt and some baggy sweatpants.

"Here you go." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks." I said smiling sheepishly.

I went back into the bathroom and changed and walked back into Embry's room. The lights were off and I guessed he went to the couch to sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. Then I got underneath the covers and rolled onto my side, until I felt arms pull me closer.

I yelped out in surprise until I heard Embry laugh and say, "Shh, it's just me."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know you were in here. Want me to go sleep on the couch?"

Embry rolled me over and propped himself up on his arm. "Of course I don't Sav. You're staying right here with me."

I blushed and was suddenly thankful the lights were turned off.

I nodded my head and shut my eyes. I was absolutely exhausted, and I was extremely comfortable.

I cuddled closer to Embry, grateful of his warmth.

"Hey Emb?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for coming to get me tonight. I know you help me out all time, but I really do appreciate it. So..thanks. Again." I whispered.

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to. And I'll always want to."

I giggled softly at how dramatic he sounded.

"Always?" I softly asked back saracastically.

I don't think he got my interrpreted my sarcasm well, because when he replied he sounded strangely serious.

His voice was strong and steady. "Always." He said, with a squeeze of my hand.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sav's POV_

I woke up to hushed voices talking urgently outside of Embry's room. I sat up slowly and looked at the digital clock beside his bed. It was 4:53 A.M.

I listened caredfully and tried to pick up on Embry's conversation with what sounded like Jake.

"Need to go..._now."_ Jake hissed through his teeth.

"I can't just leave her here, what if she wakes up?!"

"Leave her a note or something. Embry, come on!"

"How close is this bloodsucker anyways?"

"Close enough for Sam to freak out and send us all out at five in the morning. Now let's go before he kills you and me both."

"Okay...go on. I'll meet you outside." Embry said reluctantly, opening the door to his bedroom.

I quickly pulled the covers back over me and shut my eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep.

I heard Embry scrawling on a piece of paper, and then set it down on the bedside table.

I then felt his lips touch my cheek lightly and linger there for a moment. I felt myself starting to blush, and then he whispered, "I'll be back."

I heard him walk out the front door and I stood up confused. I caught the vampire part in their conversation, but I still didn't know why Sam was making all the boys go looking for them. And why was Jake treating it so importantly? If all of them were out there, that meant Beck was out there. He could get hurt, badly. If he got bit, he was a gonner for sure. And Embry...oh Embry. My heart ached just thinking of him getting hurt. Or worse...

That's when I decided I was going. I stood up and put my hair in a loose ponytail and put on some sneakers. There was no way I was getting left out of something this important, even if it was dangerous. But hey, I liked danger. How bad could a vamp really be?

I jogged out the front door and walked into the dense forest, and listened closely. I kept walking for a little while until I realized I was having no luck. I mean, what did I expect anyways? Me to run into the pack getting ready to shread the vampire to pieces and have front row seats? I'm an idiot.

I sighed and then the hair on the back of my neck stood up when I felt something's presence behind me.

I turned around slowly and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw nothing. I was just overreacting. I turned back around to try and find my way out of here when I ended up looking straight into dark red eyes.

I yelped out in surprise and stumbled backwards. Oh crap. I'm guessing this is the vampire the pack was looking for. Except that a regular teenage girl found him before they did. Congrats guys...way to be the "protectors" you're supposed to be.

"Looking for me?" He said melodically.

"Uh...um..not exactly.." I stuttered.

"Are you sure, Sav?"

My eyes widened in shock. "How do you know who I am?"

He raised one of his eyebrows quizically. "Your mother hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That I'm your father."

_Embry's POV_

I raced through the forest beside of Jake, concentrating on the leaves crunching under the weight of my ginormus paws.

_So, I'm kind of confused...someone fill me in. _(Embry)

_Okay, Embry. Listen, and listed good. Carlisle called me about an hour ago, the same vampire that has been lingering around here is back. Except it seems to be following Jenny, Savannah, and Beck's scent. Carlisle first noticed it when he left work one evening, and it was clear that the vampire had been around the hospital. Carlisle started getting suspicious when he realized it was the same vampire that was around the scene of Jenny's wreck. He then drove to their house, and found the same scent. We don't know what this vampire wants, or what it's trying to do. He doesn't know if it's trying to harm them, because it has obviously had several opportunities to. So we're going to try and chase it back to the Cullen's. Then maybe they can get some answers. (_Sam)

_Okay, sounds easy enough. _(Beck)

_I would hardly call this task easy. This vamp seems like one to cause trouble. Let's just hope we find it, and it cooperates. I don't want to necessarily tear it to pieces since Carlisle wants to talk with it, and I myself would like to know why it's pretty much stalking Jen, Sav, and Beck. So let's pray it doesn't put up a fight, and just flees. _(Sam)

_If it touches Savannah, it's as good as dead. No one is back at my house watching her. _(Embry)

_Your house?! What the crap is she doing at your house? I thought she was at Kate's?! (_Beck)

I hesitated and mentally cursed at myself. Sorry Sav.

_Well...it's kind of a long story... _(Embry)

_I have time._ (Beck)

_Guys! Focus! I think I've caught a scent. (_Sam)

_**Sav's POV**_

My mouth dropped open and I gasped.

"My what?"

"Your father." The man said as a matter-of-factly.

"You're insane." I turned away.

I felt it grip onto my arm tightly before I could get very far and I bit my lip in pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But I want you to listen to me."

I turned back around reluctantly and gulped. It's eyes were really starting to freak me out.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked when I didn't reply.

I nodded my head slowly and gently tugged my arm away from his cold fingers.

"Okay, so once again. I'm your father. My name is Wade Moore. I was born right here, in Montana, and I lived there up until I was 16. Then, my father's job got relocated to Washington. We moved to Forks, and your mother and I met at a party. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. It was a harmless party, and nothing bad happened. We just hung out most of the night, and I gave her my number before we parted ways. She called me the next day, and we planned a date. We started hanging out a lot more after that, and eventually I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes, and we dated until we were 20. We were completely inseperable, and absolutely crazy for each other. I was in love with her, so I proposed on our four year anniversary. Of course she said yes, and we got married soon after that. We bought a tiny house in La Push so she could stay near her family, and then she got pregnant with Beck. Not too long after that, she got pregnant with you. We were in love with our life, and our little family. Until one night, your mom and I got into a fight. I went out to Seattle, and got drunk at some random bar to forget about everything that had been said and done that night. When I started sobering up, I wondered outside into some alley. I don't remember too much of that, except I was bitten. And I remember the excruciating pain I experienced. When I woke up, I was laying in a bed and I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. All I could focus on was the burning pain in my throat. Then, a beautiful woman walked into the room...the same one that had bitten me. She explained what had happened, and how life would be for me now. She said that she changed me for some company. She wanted a mate...that's when I became outraged. My whole life was ripped away from me. I fled as quickly as possible, and I've been on the run ever since. Of course I had heard the legends about vampires, but I had no idea they were real. I knew one thing though. I couldn't come back to my family, I wouldn't put them in danger. Your mom had always believed in the legends, but I didn't know if she would believe me or not. I called her off of a payphone and tried my best to explain everything to her. She was hysterical, and told me that she didn't want me anywhere near her. I went back looking for her, but she was already gone. She packed up, and left. I've been waiting on her to come back ever since, because I told her it would get better. I would get better. But she despises me. She must of thought I was gone, so she came back. When she wrecked that night, I caught her scent immediately. I stayed with her until the ambulance came. She wouldn't come near me, of course. But she actually did talk to me. She told me everything that has happened since then, and how she would always love me. She could just never be with me. She is disgusted by me. I don't blame her for not telling you." He confessed, looking at the ground sadly.

Tears blurred my vision when I realized how much sense this all made. Could mom really hide this from us our whole lives? I feel like everything she has ever told me was a lie. It was like she was living a double life, and I only knew about one of them. This man was my father. I believed him 100%...there was no doubt about it in his eyes.

"Do you promise all of that is true?" I asked softly, tears dripping down my face.

He looked at me sympathetically. "Savannah, I would of never left if I didn't have to. It was best for all of us."

Just then, 11 huge wolves busted through the trees to the section where we were. I could recognize mostly all of them, and Embry started growling fiercely. I wasn't scared for me. I was scared for my dad.

I don't know what possessed me to step in front of this stranger I didn't even know, but I did.

"No, Embry. Don't touch him." I cried out shakily.

Beck pushed Embry out of the way and the fur on his back stood up as he barked ferociously, eye to eye with me.

"Beck, you can't hurt him!"

Beck ignored me, and shoved me out of the way with his nose. Then all of the wolves started closing in on him, ignoring my pleas.

Dad looked at with his eyes full of fright, and then darted through the trees. The pack immediately chased after him, and I sprinted after all of them, trying my best to catch up with no luck. I stopped after about ten minutes of trying to follow them when they were long gone and I couldn't breathe from all the crying I was doing. I sat down against a tree and screamed in frustration, my hands over my face.

All of my friends were werewolves, and my long lost dad just found me and informed me that he was a frickin vampire. Oh, and my mother has always known about all of this. I was going to have to go to therapy for the rest of my life.

I was just praying to God they did not touch him. I just met him, and I wouldn't let him be ripped away from my life again. Vampire or not.

About twenty minutes later, I was still propped up against the tree with my head in my hands when I heard people walking towards me.

I stood up quickly when I saw the pack, but in their human forms.

I walked over to Beck and punched him in the side of the face. "You moron! I freaking told you to leave him alone!" I yelled, ignoring all the angry tears streaming down my face.

He grabbed my wrists tightly. "Savannah, what is wrong with you? Why were you out here and talking to him? If you weren't aware, he is a _vampire!"_ He yelled back at me.

I yanked my wrists away from him. "And if _YOU _weren't aware, that VAMPIRE is our _DAD!" _I screamed furiously.

Then 11 sets of eyes widened at me, and a couple of mouths dropped.

"Exactly." I mumbled sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sav's POV_

"He's our...our what?" Beck asked shocked.

"Oh, don't act so surpised." I cried out, putting my hands over my face in frustration.

Beck moved my hands off of my face, causing me to look at him through my blurry vision. He wiped a tear away, and pulled me tightly to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, not even questioning anything. Just trusting me, without an explanation. And I loved him for that...because truthfully, I couldn't handle giving him an explanation right now.

I burrowed my head into his neck and sighed. "I'm sure." I whispered.

Everyone was quiet and then I lightly pushed Beck off of me.

I backed away from everybody, making eye contact with Embry and frowning. "I gotta go."

Beck quickly grabbed my arm to stop me. "Where are you going?"

"To go tell our poor excuse of a mother that I never want to see her again."

Beck opened his mouth in surprise. "Savannah, what are you talking about?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Beck, she knew! She's always known! She knew dad didn't leave us! Well, he kind of did, but she's the one who packed up and left! After he got turned he was going to come back once he had himself under control! It was _her_ that screwed our family over just because her stupid hatred of vampires!"

"Sav, can you blame her? We live in La Push for Christ's sake! Surrounded by werewolves who's sole purpose of existing is to get rid of those leeches!"

"Don't you DARE call him a leech! Becoming a vampire was _not _his choice! If she truly loved him she would still be with him!"

Jacob cut in. "Sav..you gotta understand where we're coming from. Where your mom would be coming from. There's rules...rules you aren't even aware of. Your mom and your dad couldn't just be together now. It's not as simple as you think it is."

"Shut up Jake! I didn't ask you! I don't want to hear a word from any of you! I'm so done with all of this! And clearly I don't have it in me to handle any much more." I said fiercely, trying to hold the hysterics back.

Beck reached to grab me again but I recoiled away like he was a snake.

"Sav, we're not asking you to handle anything. None of this is your responsibility. Just leave it all to us." He stated, the hurt leaking through his voice.

"How can you not be as upset as I am?" I asked incredulously.

"Who said I wasn't? Do you think I like hearing the news that our dad is a freakin vampire? That mom hasn't told us our whole lives? But the difference between you and I is that I'm more understanding than you are, sis. I'm not mad at mom. Not one bit. She had all the reason not to tell us that little detail. How would you tell two kids that 'daddy turned into a vampire, so we're running away from him' Exactly, Savannah. You can't."

I let that soak in, and bit my lip. My stubborness took control again and I crossed my arms.

"I don't care, Beck. She still shouldn't of lied."

"Sometimes a lie is better than the truth."

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "That's where you're wrong." I said hushed.

When he didn't say anything back, I crossed my arms and sighed for the 100th time that night.

"I'll wait and talk to mom when she gets home. That's tomorrow, right? Well, actually today since it's 6 in the morning. I don't want every person at the hospital watching me bite her head off."

Beck looked at me and frowned. "Savannah..." He started.

"No," I said cutting him off. "This is going to be in between me and mom. I'm not letting you tell me what to say, or how to act. I can deal with this by myself."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, after you sleep. Come on, you're coming home." Beck said, reaching for my hand.

I pushed it away tiredly. "No, Beck...I'm going to Embry's."

"No you're not. You're coming to our house. You know...where you live?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes and made a face at him. "Obviously I know where I live. And _obviously _I don't want to be anywhere near anyone I'm related to right now."

Embry pushed past everyone and grabbed my hand, which surprisingly comforted me a whole lot. "Come on, Sav. Let's get you to bed."

I saw Beck tense and fight back a growl that caused his chest to rumble as Sam gripped his arm tightly.

I gripped Embry's hand tightly and blinked away some more annoying tears. I swear, I've cried more tears in La Push than I have in my entire life. Embry picked me up and cradled me like a baby once we got out of view of everyone. I leaned into his chest, and layed my head softly against his chest.

"Embry, am I wrong for being mad at my mom?"

"Personally...I don't think so."

"Okay, good. At least one person is on my side."

We had reached his house, and he set me down lightly on my feet.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and seemed mesmorized by just my gaze.

"I'll always be on your side."

I bit my lip and placed my arms on his shoulders. "You'll have to prove that."

He didn't say anything for a moment, just simply stared at me half smiling. "Challenge accepted." He said, chuckling.

I never realized how much I liked him. I was so caught up in everything around me, I hadn't been paying attention to all the signs Embry was giving me. He liked me, too. I could feel it. And something was tugging at my heart telling me it wouldn't be a mistake to fall for him.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" I asked, then blushed when I realized the bluntness of my question.

He didn't answer at first, and I awkwardly took my arms off of him and looked down at the ground.

He then lifted my chin up, causing my heart to melt when he smiled the prettiest smile I've ever seen. He gently grabbed my face and pressed his lips softly to mine. It was the best kiss I've ever experienced. Everything about it was perfect, and this kiss gave my a feeling I've never experienced before. It was lovely. It was gentle. It was hesitant. And exactly how I imagined it would be. He effortlessly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued kissing all the way into the house, until we stopped to laugh as he fumbled to unlock the front door.

We were both grinning ear to ear as we walked into the door, him still holding onto me. He lightly kicked the door behind him shut, and looked back into my eyes with seriousness again.

He then kissed me again, and we were pressed so tightly together I felt as if we were one person instead of two. We plopped down onto his bed, and got tangled up in the covers, our bodies entertwined.

When he pulled away, he was breathing heavily and so was I.

"I like you _so_ much more than a friend."He said softly, planting a light kiss on my neck.

**Okay, so the atmosphere in this chapter obviously changed quickly. But that's the point! When Savannah is with Embry, she's a whole different person! He brings out the best in her :)**

**A bunch of drama coming up, by the way! Review pleasssssssssse, I wanna know what you all are thinking!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Sav's POV_

I rolled over and squeezed my eyes tightly together to block out the sun streaming into Embry's window. Truthfully, I didn't want to go through what was happening today. Mom was coming home from the hospital, and that meant I had to confront her about everything. Not just about Dad, but about how I knew about the Pack too. She still didn't know that I knew. No one had told her, because no one wanted to add extra stress to her while she was in the hospital. I had a feeling hell would break loose tonight.

I sighed quietly, and then felt Embry's arms wrap around my waist, and his lips kiss the side of my face. I turned over and nestled into his chest, savoring his warmth.

"I thought I heard you wake up."

"Mhm," I murmured.

"How'd you sleep, love?"

"Uh," My breath caught in my chest when I realized he had called me love. Did that mean we were like...a _thing_ now? Heck, if it did, I wasn't complaining one bit. I looked into his eyes and realized how unbelievably gorgeous he was. Oh dear God. My fingers entertwined with his, and I squeezed his hand gently. "I slept great. How about you?"

He smiled a beautiful smile at me that caused my heart to skip a beat. "I slept fantastic."

"Well, that's good!" I stood up, stretched, and yawned loudly. "Want me to make breakfast?"

He eyes lit up like a little kid's and he grinned ear to ear.

I giggled and playfully ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm taking that as a yes. So, you go take a shower or something and it'll be ready when you're done."

I kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen. I started to fry bacon and sausage, and was almost done with the eggs when my phone started to ring. It was Beck.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey, sis. You still at Embry's?"

He sounded like he had cooled off from last night, so I decided to actually tell the truth for once in my life.

"Yeah, we practically just rolled out of bed."

He was silent for a moment and then said, "Well, Paul, Jake, Quil and I are gonna come over for a bit before we pick up mom from the hospital."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was only coming over because he didn't want Embry and I to be here by ourselves. I balanced the phone between the my ear and my shoulder as I flipped over an egg. "Okay, well when will you be here? I'm almost done with breakfast."

I heard someone "Woo" in the background and Beck said, "Well in that case we're on our way now!"

I laughed and hung up. The food was done, so I put it all on plates and set it on the table. I heard Embry walk into the kitchen and I turned around to face him. When I did, I exhaled sharply.

He was just wearing sweatpants. And no shirt. So, it was basically the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. I looked sideways at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall and a look of disgust came across my face. My dark hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head, and I looked like I hadn't slept in days. How in the heck did someone who looked so..._godly_ like me?

I looked back at him sheepishly and he crossed the room in two strides and picked me up, then sat me on the counter. "Whatsa' matter?" He asked confused.

I laughed without humor and blushed. "I look disgusting." I admitted.

He looked at me like I had just admitted I had four arms. "Savannah, no. You look perfect."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer. "Whatever you say, Romeo."

He grinned and kissed me. I guess we lost track of how long we were kissing, because soon I heard someone clear their throat uncomfortably behind us. My eyes widened and I pushed Embry away, and hopped off the counter quickly.

I ran my fingers through my hair casually and smiled awkwardly. "Hi, guys."

Jake and Paul busted out laughing and Quil started snickering. Beck didn't look too pleased, though.

"Uh..how long have you all been there?"

"Long enough." Beck said through his teeth.

"Ugh, haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?" I asked annoyed.

"We did...seven times." Jake said, cracking up.

I yanked open the silverware drawer. "Sit down, you idiot." I said jabbing a fork at him.

Everyone started eating and I plopped down beside Beck.

"So, big bro. How rude of me would it be to not go pick up Mom with you guys?"

Beck groaned. "Savannah, don't be mean to her when she gets here."

I looked at him absurdly and then closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place.

"I'm not gonna let you get me all riled up right now. I don't have the energy to fight this early. But once again, I'm going to tell you to not tell me what to do. Got it?"

"Okay, well listen-" He started.

"No, wait," I said standing up. "I'm going to go on a run and you just text me when she gets home. I'll come back to the house then."

I started to leave but then Beck grabbed my arm tightly.

"Savannah, I said wait! Emily is throwing mom a party tonight at her place. She's making a huge dinner, and we're gonna have a bonfire at midnight-ish. It's supposed to be fun. We're gonna play games and tell stories and junk like that. It's a welcome home party, Sav. Please don't ruin it with fighting with her. You know if you start something she's gonna be miserable. Can't you at least let her enjoy tonight like she's supposed to, and not start this fighting crap until tomorrow? I know, because I'm mad at her too. But still, sis. Just let her enjoy tonight. For me."

"Fine." I groaned. "But this fake lovey dovey, 'Mom, I missed you so much' crap ends tomorrow."

Beck looked at me with annoyance and took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

I kissed Embry on the top of his head, and walked out the front door. I called back, "Tell me when to come home," then let the door shut behind me.

I jogged back to my house to grab some track shorts, my sports bra, iPod, and some tennis shoes. I hadn't ran for exercise in forever, and I was pumped. Most people absolutely detested running, but I loved it. It was the perfect getaway. Not that "running" away from your problems was a good thing, but it was better than having to think about them.

I changed and put my earphones in, and then took off. I had been running for about an hour when I felt my phone vibrate against my hip. I stopped and caught my breath and opened Beck's text.

"Come home." Was all it read.

I took a deep breath and then ran home to reunite with my mother that I wanted to see oh so much. (Not.)

I walked into the house and saw Jake, Embry, and Billy sitting on the couch beside Mom and Beck.

I guess Beck had them all come over because he was afraid I'd start something with mom, but knew I wouldn't if Billy was there. Little idiot.

"Hi, baby! I missed you so much!" Mom squealed from the couch, grinning widely.

I immediately felt guilty and put on a smile. "Hey there, Mom. Welcome home." I said, still standing in the doorway.

"Well what are you waiting on?! Come here!" She said standing up.

I bit my lip and walked over to her. She pulled me into a tight hug and then pulled back and looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong, hon?"

I saw Beck look at my angrily from behind her and I smiled tiredly at her. "Nothing, mom. I'm just tired from that run I just took."

She looked down at my exposed stomach and winked. "Oh, I see! Still in as great as shape as ever!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Not exactly,"

"Oh please, Sav. You have more abs right now than I've ever had in my entire life!"

I started to feel a bit uncomfortable when I felt everyone's eyes linger on my stomach, and then I saw Jake and Embry make hesistant eye contact with each other. "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap before Emily's.

"Okay, darling. We're heading over there a bit early, to help decorate and stuff before everyone gets there. So, if we're gone when you wake up, you know where we're at. Just be there by seven."

I nodded and sluggishly walked up the stairs. I really didn't realized how worn out I had felt until a few seconds ago. I had a slight headache, and felt kind of nauseous. It was probably just from running too hard, or something. I looked into the mirror in my room and noticed what my mom was talking about. My stomach did look extremely toned, and I wasn't sure why. I hadn't been doing any ab workouts, at all. Truthfully, I couldn't even remember the last time I worked out. My eyes wondered to my arms, and they looked like they had more muscle on them as well. Well, that's weird. I wasn't complaining though!

I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed. I switched the fan on and pulled the covers up to my chin, then fell into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sav's POV_

I woke up to the sound of an obnoxious, shrill ringing sound. I groaned and slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. Was it really already six o clock? I had to get up and get ready or I'd be late for my own mother's party. What a wonderful daughter I am! And I was actually going to try and look nice for this occasion. That wouldn't be happening unless I got my butt out of the bed, though.

I sighed and slung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I guessed that everyone had already left for Emily's because the house was strangely quiet. I turned on the shower and hopped in. I needed to make this fast. I hopped out 10 minutes later and started applying more makeup than I usually wear. I was actually looking nice! I added some loose curls and that was about as good as it was getting. I threw on some new jean shirts and fany-ish tank top on. I put a smidge of lip gloss on, and I was out the door.

About five minutes later I arrived at Sam and Emily's and it was already 7:10. I'd have to apologize to mom later for that. There were cars lined up in the driveway and I rolled my eyes. I didn't really enjoy hanging out with huge crowds of people who I barely knew. It just wasn't my thing. I walked up onto the porch and flung the door open. Good God in Heaven, it looked like the whole neighborhood was smashed into Em's small living room, all with plates in their hands piled with food. Right off the bat I recognized Mom, Beck, the rest of the boys, Billy, Leah, Kim, Claire and her family, all of the pack's girlfriend's I had never met, and a few randoms.

"Nice of you to finally make it," Embry said from behind me.

"Well...I felt kind of obligated to show up." I said with a sly smile.

He chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Savannah! I made you a plate piled to the top with everything you like." Emily said hanging me a crap load of food.

I smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, Em. You know me too well."

"Something like that," She said with a wink.

Then mom walked over to me and I shifted uncomfortably. I just didn't feel at ease around her...I couldn't.

"How was your nap, sweetie?"

"Fine." I said, breaking eye contact with her.

She slightly nodded and then Sue Clearwater came up and thankfully stole her attention.

Embry put a comforting hand on the small of my back and we both made our way to the couch. I plopped down on the couch beside Leah, with Embry on my other side talking up a storm with Jared.

"Hey, Leah." I said casually.

"Hey there." She replied.

"Are you as miserable as I am?" I asked grimacing.

This caused her to laugh and she looked back at me grinning. "Why haven't we hung out yet? You're exactly like me!"

I shrugged and smiled widely. "Man, I don't know. We'll get together soon!"

She nodded in agreement and I felt someone's hands squeeze my shoulders. I looked backwards and saw Beck smiling back at me.

"Keeping yourself under control?" He asked lowly.

"When am I not in control?" I asked back, sarcastically.

"Sav...you don't even know the meaning of self-control."

I playfully slapped him and laughed. "You're one to talk, bub."

The rest of the time at Emily's went by smoothly. I talked to almost everyone there and even met a couple new faces. I avoided Mom as much as possible, and when we did talk I answered shortly. I think she was suspicious something was up because she kept looking at me weirdly, her eyes asking a million silent questions. My returning stare was cold, blank, and revealed nothing.

Mostly all of the people had left before ten except for the pack, Billy, Emily and Kim, Sue, and Quil's grandpa.

"Who's ready for this bonfire?" Sam asked everyone.

Everyone agreed it was time to head out to the beach, and we all started walking down there, except for the adults. They all drove the short way there.

"You alright, Sav?" Embry asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're quiet. And you look a little sick."

"Nah, I'm okay. My head just hurts a little bit. But it's been hurting a lot, recently."

"Savannah..."

I stopped him before he could come up with some crazy excuse. "Emb, calm down! I get headaches all the time," I kissed him on the cheek and added, "Really. I'm fine."

He didn't look too convinced, but we arrived at the beach anyways, so it didn't matter. We all sat around the fire that Sam and Paul had already started, and I snuggled into Embry's embrace. He had a strange way of making me forget everything, and feel completely relaxed. Everything about him was perfect. And I couldn't quite explain it.

I hadn't even been sitting down for fifteen minutes when Mom called me over to her.

I walked over to her agitated and said, "What?"

"Savannah, what is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised. Oh, if only she knew all the things that were wrong.

"If you're going to act this grouchy after a nap, I'm not allowing you to take them before functions like this again."

I fake laughed, completely unamused. She was really getting on my nerves. "Mom. It's not because of the nap...I just don't feel well and to be honest, this is the last place I want to be."

She put her hand on my forehead but I swatted it away, annoyed. "Savannah, you're warm. I think you have a fever."

I saw Billy and Sam both look over at us, completely concentrated on listening to our conversation. Why though? I didn't have a clue. We were just bickering at each other.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"I'm ashamed of you."

I crossed my arms and looked at her absurdly. "You're ashamed of _me? _And why is that, mother?"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat! You're attitude is repulsing. This is my first day home, and God forbid you actually treat me with some respect. That's too much to ask, nowadays though, isn't it Savannah?"

"Something like that." I said through my teeth.

I whipped around to walk away, but she yanked my arm and turned me back around to face her.

"Get off of me!" I said, pulling my arm out of her firm grip.

"Listen to me. I am your mother and I don't care if you like it or not. You will put a smile on your face and pay attention to people other than Embry. You've acted completely ridiculous the whole time we've been here. I don't know what your problem is, but you better clean your act up," She paused for a second. "_Now_."

I laughed and titled my head slightly to the side. "First of all, you're my problem. Second of all, cleaning up your own act might be in your best interest."

She had a point. I was and had been acting like a brat. But frankly, I didn't care. At all, for that matter.

She inhaled sharply and I pushed past her. I didn't know where I was walking, but I was getting the heck away from her. I walked straight into the woods, and I heard her close behind.

"Savannah Paige Mays! Stop right now if you know what's good for you." She called from behind me.

"And what if I don't?" I called smart alecly, still walking.

I then felt her grab my arm tightly and spin me around to face her.

"Take one more step and I'll ship your butt to Mississipi with your grandmother."

"At least I'd be away from you." I muttered under my breath.

"Care to speak up, darling?" She asked angrily. I almost laughed. Now I knew where I got my attitude from.

"You know one thing I absolutely hate with a passion, Mom?"

"What's that, Savannah?"

"A _liar."_ I said back icily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you're really gonna act oblivious? Still? Really, Mom? It's been 17 years, mother. I think it's time to fess up." I replied, my voice dripping with hatred.

"What are you talking about?" She asked stupidly.

"Everything. My whole life has practically been a lie. Or not so much of a lie...it's just been kept a secret from me."

"Savannah...if this is about your brother..."

I interrupted her. "That's a whole different issue we can discuss later. I'm talking about Dad."

She didn't say anything, her eyes just widened a bit.

"Yeah, Mom. The cat's out of the bag."

"Savannah.."

"I know everything."

"Everything as in...?"

"Dad's a vampire. Beck's a wolf. You left Dad because he had changed, even though it wasn't his fault. He was going to get himself in control, and try and fix things. He could still be a part of my life if you wouldn't of pushed him out of it. You're a coward."

I was shaking now. Badly. Talking about it infuriated me even more.

"Savannah, you don't even know the half of it! How did you figure this out? Was it him?! Did he talk to you? I told him to stay away!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter how I figured it out! You've kept this from me my whole life, and if I would of never found out I would still be believing he was the bad guy that abandoned our family! He didn't abandon anyone! It was all you! He loves you Mom - He still does! Apparently that's not enough for you, though."

"Stop acting like know everything! A vampire and a human can't be together anyways!"

"That still doesn't mean you should of kept this all from us! I can understand when we were younger...but for this long? What, did you want us to pity you our whole lives? Oh, mommy, I'm so sorry our low life of a father up and walked out on you. How could you _dare_ tell us that bullcrap when it was the complete other way around?! You're pathetic!" I screamed, outraged and trembling.

She slapped me across the face and I pushed her back angrily.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me!" I yelled furiously, backing away from her.

I was shaking extremely bad now. I didn't know what was happening. I just wanted to rip something in half and scream at the top of my lungs.

All of a sudden, I felt an incredible, burning pain ripping through my body. My bones felt like they were breaking, and my body was twisting and growing and taking new shapes. Just when I thought I couldn't bear anymore of this pain, I landed on the ground, crouching. I heard a ferocious growl come tearing out of my now bared teeth, and saw nothing but complete and utter terror in my mother's face. And it was because of me.

What had just happened to me, and what was I?

I had never been more confused or scared in my life, but the only thought I could process at the moment was ripping my pathetic mother in two.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sav's POV_

I arched my back and another ferocious growl came ripping out of my mouth. Dear God. Now I knew what people meant when they said they were seeing red. At that moment, that was the only color that seemed to exist.

My mom's trembling figure backed up against a tree and she was almost in tears. "Sa..Sav...Savannah...baby...calm..down.." She barely choked out.

I crept closer to her and I was about ready to pounce when I looked into her eyes. I saw nothing but pure terror. This wasn't the same terror that would flash in her eyes when I was younger, and we would watch scary movies together. It wasn't the same terror when she would shake me awake me at night because she thought she heard someone walking around downstairs. It wasn't even the same kind of terror that was displayed on her face when she thought Beck was missing when we were little kids. This terror was different. It was the kind of horror that could only be shown when you thought there was no hope left. It was like she had come to the final realization that there was nothing else she could possibly say, or do.

I took a step backwards and shut my mouth, hiding my bared teeth. This was my mom. The woman that had always been there for me. Sure, I could hate her. But I could never hurt her. Ever. She had to be kept safe. The only way that was possible was if I got away from her.

I took one last glance at her trembling figure and I darted past her. I didn't know where I was going, but I was running. And I was running fast. The trees were becoming a blur and I was finally starting to think clearly again. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down. Instead of feet, I saw enormus, hairy paws. Oh Lord. Oh Lord. Please, please, please no. Let this be a dream. Please let this be anything but real life. I'm going to close my eyes, and I'm going to be normal again.

I opened my eyes again and looked back down. No toes. I whimpered softly and took off, still looking down. That was not my best idea, because I ran smack dab into a tree.

_Come on, Savannah. Get it together. You are okay. Find Embry. You have to find the pack, find anyone. _I kept repeating to myself over and over again. I had to find him. I needed him more than ever. So I ran, in desperate search for he and no one else. The one person who I could count on for anything. Embry. My Embry.

_Embry's POV_

"Maybe I should go check on her," I suggested.

"Man, calm down. They'll be back. They're just bickering at each other. Let 'em get it out of their systems." Jake counseled.

"I told her to wait," Beck growled through his teeth. "She's lucky I didn't drag her back here by her ponytail."

Quil laughed. "And you actually thought she was going to listen to you? She's the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"And of course she can't listen to one freaking thing I ask her to do. I swear she's so-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, and I didn't get the chance to defend her because in that moment something greater happened. Something happened that made us all jump up in surprise and stop dead in our tracks.

An all white wolf had bounded through the trees and was now looking at us all, very frightened if I might add. What the crap? I made eye contact with her and the piercing blue eyes that looked right back into mine caused me to take a step back. No. Oh, no no no no NOOOOO.

My eyes widened and I almost shit everywhere.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled. "I TOLD EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO LET ME GO CHECK ON HER! AND TO NOT LET HER GO!"

"Emrby, shut up! This was unavoidable! Everyone phase, _now!"_ Sam roared.

We all shifted that second and when we did, I thought my head was going to blow up from all the voices.

_Sav! Holy crap! You're one of us now! Frickin awesome! -Seth._

_Savannah, where is mom?! -Beck._

_Love, are you alright? -Me._

_Savannah. I need you to tell me exactly what happened and where your mother is right now. -Sam_

_Savannah, answer him! -Beck._

_Sav... -Jake_

_Savannah, stop listening to these babbling idiots and just focus on my voice. I'm the only frickin sane one here. I've been in your shoes. -Leah_

Everyone was talking at once and I could barely pick out who's voice was who's. I knew one voice that I hadn't heard once, though. Savannah looked at me and her eyes were filled with pain and fright. My poor, poor baby.

She whimpered quietly, her mind still quiet.

_SAVANNAH! -Beck._

_Beck, shut up for two freakin seconds! Everyone shut up! -_Me.

I walked over to her and nudged her with my nose. She said nothing still, just burrowed her face in my neck and plopped down.

_She's back in the woods. She's fine. I didn't touch her._ Savannah said to us all softly.

_You promise? -Beck._

She stood back up and had an angry glare in her eyes.

_Obviously, you moron._ -Sav.

Everyone was silent.

_Savannah...wait. Did you phase before or after you were with your mom? _-Sam.

_We were fighting. Badly. Screaming at each other, it was awful. I'm not gonna lie...all I could think about was punching her. She slapped me, and that was it I guess. That's what caused me to phase. -_Savannah.

_And...you didn't hurt her? _Sam asked in disbelief.

_How could I ever hurt her? She's my mom. _She replied, like we were crazy for even suggesting she could of hurt her.

I, along with everyone else, was completely and utterly confused. How in the world did she phase, for the first time, and not hurt her mother? It didn't make sense. She shouldn't of been aware of her actions...at all. If her mom would of made her that angry, she should of just attacked her. This didn't make any sense. But it was incredible.

Before any one else could put their input in, a very frazzled looking Jennifer came stumbling through the woods. And let me tell you...she did not look comforted by the sight of nine wolves staring back at her.

Savannah turned her head sharply and growled. She didn't move an inch away from me, but she didn't look too happy.

Sam got in front of her and pushed her back with his huge body, causing her to stumble backwards.

_Easy, Sam! It's not like she's gonna do anything. -Me_

_Embry, you don't know what she's capable and neither do I. Heck, she doesn't even know what she's capable of. She shifted less than 15 minutes ago. If her mom says or does one wrong thing, she's dead meat. -Sam_

_Why do you all keep acting like I'm a crazy murderer? I'm not gonna freakin hurt my mom. Scare her? Absolutely. Hurt her? I would never. -Sav_

_Savannah...you're not fully understanding what I'm trying to say. You do not have control of your actions. -Sam_

_Oh, I don't? -Sav_

Sam didn't say anything and Savannah looked at him challengingly. She then purposely pushed past him, knocking him out of the way with an evil glare in her eyes.

She trotted right up to her mom and stuck her head in her mom's face. Beck went to pull her back, but Jared stepped in front of him to stop him.

A menacing growl came ripping out of Savannah's throat. We all turned our attention back on her, alarmed, and Sam took a quick step in her direction. Before he could get to her, she turned sharply away from her mother and walked back over to me and plopped down, displaying a wolfy grin on her face.

_Anymore predictions, Sam? _She asked.

**This chapter is kind of short...but that ending just seemed like the appropriate place to cut this chapter off. Sooooo...what do ya think?!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to thank **Bp122 **for that review! It made me smile :) I'm glad you like the story! **

_Sav's POV_

_Wheeeeen can I phase back?! _I asked Embry impatiently.

I had been stuck as a wolf for three days now. I couldn't find it in me to turn back to my regular self, and it was driving me insane. I don't care what any of the boy's said, simply, "Concentrating on the thought of turning back and relaxing" didn't do jack crap. NOTHING WAS WORKING. And let me tell you, staying in the form of a dog for three days was not very enjoyable. I felt disgusting and I was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Embry of course hadn't left my side the entire time, and I was definitely thankful for that. I liked him more than ever, he had no flaws in my eyes. There was absolutely nothing I would change about him if I had the opportunity. And he was all mine.

He walked up beside me and nuzzled his nose into my neck, then licked my cheek.

_Calm down, babe. I promise it'll happen soon. You just have to focus. Think happy thoughts. Happy human thoughts. Think of nothing else. Just concentrate. _He assured me.

I shook my head in frustration. _I've been trying that every second of the day._

_Sav?_

_Yes?_

_You're thinking negatively. _He said with a wolfy smile.

I tackled him and pinned him to the forest floor. Even though I knew he could push me off in an instant, he didn't. And I had to admit, I felt pretty high and mighty.

_Hush! _I said, snapping my mouth at him playfully.

_Ooooooh, fiesty!_ He said with a light bark.

I rolled my eyes, and trotted away from him. I turned my head slightly and looked back at him menacingly.

_Catch me if you can! _I teased, darting off in the other direction.

I felt him hot on my trails and I sped up, avoiding the trees as best as I can. Running into a tree...now _that_ would be beyond embarrassing.

When I didn't hear him behind me anymore, I turned around confused. Where had he gone?

_Emb? _

No response.

_Embry Call! Where are you? _

Still no response.

I heard a branch snap and I whirled around in that direction and crept near it.

_Very sneaky, Emb. But I know exactly where you are. Do you really wanna play this game? _

Then I felt something pounce on me from behind, knocking me over and rolling me onto my back.

_I could play this game all day long. _Embry said with a smirk. Well, it was as close as a smirk as a wolf could get to.

I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I suddenly gave up and leaned back and looked up into his eyes in defeat.

_Okay, okay. I get it. You're stronger! Now let me up._

He bit my neck softly, causing me to squirm even more!

_Embry! Let me up! I mean it! _I said trying my best to sound aggravated.

Embry looked back at me pretty entertained.

_You find this funny, don't you? _I asked, narrowing me eyes.

_Kind of. You're just unbelieveably sexy when you're annoyed. _

_Well I'm glad you find me attractive in my state of frustration. Now UP Embry! _I said, using all my strength to get him off of me.

He finally resisted, and plopped backwards looking at me amused.

_What are you over there smiling about? _

_Nothing. _He said happily.

_Emb...you know you can leave right? I mean, you can go home for a bit. Shower, eat regular food...all that good stuff. You don't have to stay with me. I mean, I don't mind a bit, but...you're not the one stuck like this. _

He walked back over to me and nudged me gently with his nose.

_I don't wanna leave, though._ He confessed, sounding like a little boy.

I nudged him back and licked his face. _Go on, and stop being stubborn. And plus, I might be able to phase easier if I'm alone. I hate to break it to ya, but you're kind of a always have been. _I said sheepishly.

_Good. I like distracting you. _

_But wouldn't it be eh...funner distracting me if I was human? _

He was quiet for a moment. _It absolutely, 100% would be. But, I'm only leaving you alone for an hour. And no longer. _He stated firmly.

_Alright, Emb. Now go on. I'll be fine. _

He nodded his head, gave me one last nuzzle, and ran off.

I layed down and closed my eyes.

_Okay, Savannah. Focus. Human. Human. Human. That's what you want to be. Think about cuddling with Embry. With your arms wrapped around that beautiful, chest. With no shirt on. Yeah, definitely no shirt on. Mmmmmmmm._

_Uh...Sav...I'm not home yet. Still a wolf.. _I heard Embry say in my head.

My eyes flew open and if I was human, my cheeks would be flaming red.

_OH MY GOSH EMBRY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! PHASE NOW!_

_Okay, okay. I really like your thoughts though...as soon as you shift back, it's a date. Maybe we can make it no pants as well. Ya know...skin to skin! _He joked.

_You're getting punched in the head when I shift. NOW PHASE BACK! _

_Alright, I have faith in you! Goodluck love, come find me when you shift. _

_Yeah, we'll see... _I mumbled annoyed.

When I was sure he was out of my head and couldn't hear my thoughts anymore, I focused again. I was probably lying there for a good thiry minutes when I finally felt relaxed and at ease. My thoughts hadn't wandered from shifting back and happy thoughts.

Then, a miracle happened. And yes that miracle was me sprouting fingers and toes again.

I jumped up excitedly. "YESSSSSSS!" I yelled triumphantly. I'm sure everyone in the state probably heard me. I didn't care though. I WAS HUMAN!

I started jogging my way out of the woods when the realization that I was stark naked hit me like a bag of bricks.

"Oh sweet Jesus.." I muttered under my breath. What the heck was I supposed to do now?

I didn't have my phone. I didn't have one piece of clothing. I was already blushing at the thought of yelling for one of the boys...I knew one of them would hear me. Heck no. That was NOT happening.

Oh Lord. Embry would be back soon! Crap, no. I had to move fast. Hellllo embarrassment! I thought about where I was for a second and then a thought to came to mind.

Leah! Of course! She'd help me. I was her size, too. I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving me something to wear. And luckily, I wasn't far from her house. I kept walking through the woods praying to who ever would listen that no one would see me.

I hid behind a tree and peeked out from behind it when I saw her house. I really was hoping Seth wasn't home. I was trying to think of a plan when I glanced at a 'Welcome' mat on their back porch! Ah yes! Jackpot!

I looked around me to make sure no one was around and sprinted towards the porch. I yanked up the mat and wrapped it around my body. Thank God. I was finally covered. I walked around the front of the house and knocked on the door, hoping Leah would be the one to answer.

Why would I even hope though? Nothing turns out my way anyways.

Seth flung open the door grinning.

"Savannah! Welcome back to civilization!"

I wrapped the mat tighter around me and he glanced down and busted out laughing.

"Shut up Seth! Is Leah arou-" I started, but was interuppted.

My eyes grew to the size of golfballs when I heard Paul behind Seth.

"Seth, man, what's so funny?"

He peeked around Seth's massive body and was accompanied by Jared and Quil.

My cheeks were flaming and I bit my lip in embarrassment. All of their eyes were on me and every single one of them couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. I pushed past them angrily.

"Get out of the freakin way you idiots!"

"LEAH!" I hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I heard her call back, then she appeared at the top of the stairs.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!" I said, bounding up the stairs.

I still heard laughter behind me and grimaced.

"You finally shifted back!" She paushed and looked down with a smile. "And I'm guessing you need clothes?"

I nodded my head shyly and then saw Seth appear at the bottom of the steps with another goofy grin.

"Savannah...I can't get over...How funny this situation is!" He said in between breaths.

"Seth, I said GET AWAY!"

Leah looked at me and shook her head. "I'll take care of this. Head on into my room." She then jogged down the steps and hit Seth in the back of the head, causing me to laugh. She winked back up at me when Seth yelped in pain.

"Now where's the other morons?" She asked, disappearing into the living room.

I snickered and walked into Leah's room. She walked in behind me and rubbed her hands together. "I took care of them." She said with smirk.

I grinned and gave her a high-five. "Thanks, Leah."

"Hey, no worries. You just have no idea how ecstatic I am knowing there's another girl in the pack now. I don't feel so alone now." I smiled at her and she flung open her closet door. "Here you go!" She said, handing me a light blue sundress. She also handed me a strapless bra and pulled out a Victoria Secret bag out of the corner of the closet and tossed me a pair of underwear that still had tags on them.

"Thanks so much, Leah. Really. I honestly had no other options." I confessed.

"No problem at all. Us girls gotta have each other's backs. Now if I were you I'd take a shower," She said with a laugh. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall."

I thanked her again and then hopped into the shower. Oh, how incredible it felt to freakin bathe. I would never take a shower for granted again. I washed quickly, then hopped out and changed. I used my finger to brush my teeth and pulled on Leah's clothes. I glanced into the mirror and smiled. MUCH BETTER! But, I probably wouldn't look as much as a drowned rat if I blew dried my hair.

I rummaged around in the bathroom's cabinet and found the hair dryer and turned it on. No make up for me today, but I wasn't complaining. I hated putting on the stupid crap anyways.

I jogged down the steps happily and saw Beck sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bubbbb!" I cried happily.

He stood up with a grin and pulled me into his arms, then ruffled my hair. "Sup little sis? Glad you could finally join us and lose the fur!"

I hit him playfully and rolled my eyes. "Shut up, not my fault!"

He half smiled back at me. "Whatever you say. I heard about your little issue earlier." He added with a laugh.

I heard a chuckle behind me and saw Seth standing there with a guilty look on his face.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are ya?" I asked frowning.

He shrugged and a tiny smile played on his lips. "Prolly not."

I flipped him off and walked into the living room where I saw, Leah, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Jake. But no Embry.

They all congratulated me on finally shifting back and then my curiousity got the best of me.

"So...where's Embry?"

No one said anything but then finally Seth spoke up from behind me.

"Uh..he should probably be coming over later. Maybe. You might just wanna go to his house,"

I looked at him confused. "Okay, well he told me to come find him when I finally phased back. So I'm gonna head over there now."

"So soon?" Jake asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

Leah put her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, I'll take ya over there."

I said bye to all the boys and hopped into Leah's car.

"Why were they acting funny about me going to see Embry?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Oh...I dunno. I think he's just anxious or nervous to see you." She hinted.

"Why would he be nervous?"

"No idea." She said mysteriously, not making eye contact with me.

"Oh.." I looked out the window and left it at that. Oh well, I'd find out soon enough.

She pulled up to his house and I told her I'd bring her clothes back later, then I hopped out and walked up to the front door.

I knocked on it lightly. No answer. "Embry," I called, peeking in the window.

I didn't see him. That's weird. Here is where everyone said he was. I turned the door knob and discovered it was unlocked. I pushed it open slowly and called for him again. Still no answer. I walked to his room and opened the door. I saw him standing facing the window and I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Emb? Did you not hear me calling for you? I phased back!" I cried happily.

"Oh, sorry, Sav. I didn't hear you. But it's about time," He said, still not looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I'm not an idiot. He had to of heard me. Especially with this wolfy hearing thing, that was awesome I had to admit.

"Embry..what's the matter?"

"Nothing Sav." He said anxiously.

For some reason I felt more drawn to him then normally and was getting frustrated. I just wanted him to pull me into his arms, but I wasn't exactly getting that reaction.

"Embry -" I started, turning him around to face him.

His chin was down and I gently pulled it up so he would make eye contact with me.

And as soon as he did, my heart melted to pieces and I swear my heart stopped beating.


	26. Chapter 26

(Embry's POV is before Savannah arrives at his house)

_Embry's POV_

I was pacing around my room waiting for these three minutes to pass until I ran off to find Savannah again when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Embry. Man. She's on her way to your place now." Seth rushed out.

I groaned. "Ah crap! I didn't want it to happen like this! This isn't exactly romantic."

Seth chuckled. "Dude, she's going to imprint. You could be in a dump yard and it'd be romantic. Surroundings aren't gonna matter."

"Yeah, but still...do you think it's gonna be weird? I mean, I'm nervous. Real nervous. My palms are sweaty and I have a headache and my stomach feels funny and I feel like I can't breathe and what if she's overwhelmed and freaks and..."

"EMBRY! Chill out. Seriously, calm down. Everything is going to work out fine. This is seriously going to be so cool. You two will be the first double-imprint. You think your all's bond will be stronger than everyone elses? Man, I sure hope if I ever imprint she phases and imprints on me too. I won't have to explain anything, she'll feel everything on her own! Dude, you're so lucky. I gotta admit, I'm jealous."

Before I could respond I heard a knock on my door and my stomach drop.

"Seth, Seth she's here! What do I do?! She's knocking on the door! Right when she looks at me it's going to happen...I don't just wanna open the door and BAM! No, no, no...this is the wrong timing!"

"Embry. Go open the door. Now. There isn't a such thing as wrong timing when it comes to imprinting. Now go. Let it happen, then explain. Take her for a nice walk or something."

"Embry?" I heard Savannah call softly.

"I gotta go, I gotta go!" I whispered urgently into the phone and hung up.

Here we go.

(This is right when Sav makes eye contact with Embry, so it's just picking up where the last chapter left off)

_Sav's POV_

Love is a funny thing. It can take you to the highest place in the world, and then in an instant bring you crashing back down to Earth breaking into a million tiny pieces. For some reason, I wasn't afraid to love Embry in that moment. I wasn't afraid of ending up broken, like I had been so many times in the past. In fact, I knew I loved him. I don't know how I knew that, but I just knew. I loved him more than anything in the world. Nothing mattered anymore to me except for him. When you love someone, you'd do just about anything for them. You care about them. You adore them, and only wish for their happiness. But when you really, and I mean _really_ love someone...that's a whole different story. You'd go to the ends of the Earth for them. Sacrafice anything. Be anything they need you to be. Do anything they wanted you to do. You'd lay down your life for theirs. And I can honestly say in the moment my eyes met Embry's I knew that if he was tied to train tracks getting ready to be hit with no way out, I'd lie down beside him in a heartbeat. I knew there would be no other way around it. I wouldn't be able to live without him. He was the most perfect human being I had ever layed eyes on. We were connected. I wasn't sure how, and I'm not sure what's happenening right now. All I can think about is him. I wanted him so, _so _badly. My fingers were just itching to be ran through his hair, and I wanted to hold him forever and not let go. Heck, I didn't even want to leave the room without him trailing behind me. He was perfect. **We** were perfect.

"Embry what's happening? I mean...what am I feeling?" I asked dazed.

He blew out a sigh and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Sav. We have some things we need to talk about."

**Okay... I know, shortest chapter ever. But I want to get the next chapter perfect. And I felt like Sav imprinting and Embry explaining it to her should be seperated into two different chapters. I'm not too crazy about this chapter, but the next one will be better. Promise! Thanks for all the views, you guys are great!**


	27. Chapter 27

Embry looked at me uneasily as we sat down on the beach. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch him. Reach out and touch the person I wanted more than anything in the world. And I couldn't explain my feelings. I forced myself to look away from his perfect brown eyes and stare out into the ocean.

I inched my toes into the sand and sighed softly. "Emb?" I whispered.

He put a finger up to my lips, "Shh," He said. "Let me talk, Sav. I'll explain I swear. I'm just trying to find a way to say it the right way. I don't wanna screw up anything."

I looked back at him. "You can tell me anything, ya know." I assured him.

"I know, I know. This just...I just had this planned out better in my head."

"Go on..." I said confused. Why was he acting so weird? I wanted to tell him how I felt, badly. But what if he didn't feel the same? My heart would be broken before it was even mended.

He laced his fingers in between mine and took a deep breath, then shut his eyes. "Okay, Sav." He started, looking at me again. "You know what you just felt back there..when you looked into my eyes?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Why was he trying to explain this? "Well yeah?"

"Okay. Here goes nothing," He muttered. "Savannah. We're made each other. Soul mates. The perfect match, whatever you wanna call it. It's all the same. I'm bound to you and you're bound to me. What just happened back there at my house was you imprinting. Remember that legend? Well, that's true too. Imprinting is another freaky thing us wolves do. It basically shows us the other person that should be ours. I can't really describe the feeling, and I'm glad I don't have to because you just experienced it. Sav, what I'm trying to say is that I imprinted on you a long time ago. Right when you arrived here."

Before he could say anymore, I held a finger up to silence him. "Wait, Embry. You mean to tell me the first time you saw me you imprinted? Why haven't you told me? I mean, I can understand before I knew you were a wolf. But after? Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I wanted you to develop feelings for me on your own. I didn't want you to think some crazy magic bounded us to each other. I mean, well it kind of does, but it doesn't force us to be together. That's all up to you. You're not mad are you?" He asked with wide, frightened eyes.

"So, we're _made_ for each other?" I asked suddenly, not really focusing on him. My mind was on full drive and it had a thousand and one questions racing through it.

I could tell he was wondering why I had avoided his question, but he just nodded his head. I didn't say anything for a moment and then he repeated himself. "Sav...are you mad?"

I let a laugh escape my lips and brushed a runaway tear off my cheek. I hopped on his lap and pinned him on the ground. I kissed his cheek, forehead, nose, other cheek, chin, and then my lips landed on his and I felt them turn into a smile.

I pulled away and gazed into his eyes with a permanent grin on my face. "Mad? Definitely not. This is the best news of my life."

He chuckled and rolled on top of me, and kissed my cheek. He then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and put his lips up against it. "You're perfect," He whispered.

_Jenny's POV_

I shut my eyes tighly and choked back a sob. I was a complete mess. But who was I kidding? My whole life was a mess. I should have packed our bags and left right when he showed up at that stupid car wreck. Crutches and all. I should've known this was bound to happen. That's all he asked about. My kids. _Our_ kids.

Savannah was right. I was a coward. I focused on the constant pitter-patter of the rain when I heard a knock at the door. Before I thought about what I was doing, I opened the door. I instantly regretted it when I realized who's eyes were staring back into mine.

"I said _stay away."_ I hissed through my teeth.

He took a graceful step towards me, causing me to take another step back.

"Can you blame me, Jennifer? They aren't just your kids. They had a right to know. I saw my opportunity, so I took it." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Saw your opportunity? You never had an opportunity! You purposely lured the wolves into the woods to get Savannah alone on purpose. You stalked us! All I asked you was to stay away! Could you really not obey that last wish? Do you realize how much harder you've made this on everyone? You've ripped our family apart again." I said through tears.

His eyes filled with sympathy and I never thought it was possible to miss a person as much as I missed him. I would never let him know that, though. All it would do is keep him around.

"Jenny...I just wanted my kids to know I was still alive."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind? You're not alive you moron!"

"But I'm still here and not in the grave for Christ's sake!"

"You should be," I said, my voice full of hatred.

"Jennifer, all I wanted was them to know. I wanted them to know that they still had a Dad. They just have a Dad that can't necessarily be one. Just let me talk to them one last time, please? I haven't even met my son yet. Please, Jenny. Just let me say goodbye and I'll never show up again. I won't come back unless they need me."

I hesitated and wiped the tears coming from my eyes away furiously. I slammed the door shut and left him standing on the doorstep. I knew he could still hear me, though.

"You can go find them," I said quietly. "I haven't seen them since you showed up. So thanks, for that. Now get off of my property."

I looked out the window once more, and with that, he was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank **Liliana Sabello **so much for the reviews! They made me smile :)**

_Sav's POV_

I slipped my arms around Embry's waist and snuggled closer into his warm embrace. I hadn't stopped smiling since the beach. Even with all the crap going on in my life, and by crap I mean complete _shit_, Embry made everything better.

He made everything feel strangely alright. I had almost convinced myself that I hated my mom, my dad was a vampire, and my big brother and I were wolves. So was my boyfriend. Or soul mate, should I say. But none of that seemed to matter when I was with Embry.

He placed a light kiss on my forehead and smiled softly. "Goodnight, babe."

I scooted down farther in the bed and then layed my head on his chest. "Night? You mean to tell me we're going to sleep?"

He smirked and pulled me up farther on him, to where our lips were almost touching. "Well, what did you wanna do?"

I bit my lip and pretended to be deep in thought. "Not sleep, that's for sure," I mumbled against his lips.

"We gotta get sleep sometime, ya know," He said with a laugh.

I smiled and ran my fingers loosely through his hair. "We can sleep when we're dead. Cuddle? Not so much." I replied with a wink.

"Well, in that case.." He growled playfully. I laughed loudly as he plopped me off of him and he was hovering over me. He left trails of kisses all over my neck, and they slowly led down to my stomach causing me to shiver.

I inched my body down and my lips met his again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and roughly pulled him tighter to him when I felt his body tense.

I quickly pulled back. Had I done something wrong? I studied the look on his face, to caught up in him to notice whatever it was he was noticing.

His fingers tightened around my waist and I looked back up at him with a face full of confusion. "Emb, what's wrong with you?"

He gave me a look with an emotion that I couldn't quite place. He sighed and sat up, pulling me into his lap. "It's your dad. He's outside."

I sucked in a breath and hopped off of him and onto my feet. I raced to the door when I felt Embry's strong embrace stop me. "Sav," He whispered against my ear.

I nibbled on my lip and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine, Embry. I promise. He's not a threat."

He turned me around and gazed into my eyes. "I just don't want you disappearing on me," He confessed quietly.

I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I pulled back a bit to make eye contact with him once more. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be on the front porch." I laughed softly. "Trust me on this one. I'll be back."

"But baby," He started, but I shushed him with my lips.

"It's okay," I muttered softly against his mouth, but he was still rigid. "It's okay," I repeated, my voice a bit louder. "Stay here." I said firmly.

He gave me a nod of his head and I gave him a light peck on the cheek. I slipped out of his bedroom and padded down the hallway to the living room.

I opened up the heavy front door, and wrapped my jacket tightly around myself as I looked around. Where was he? I walked off the porch and stepped into the yard.

"Hello, Savannah." I heard an almost melodic voice say from behind me.

"You can call me Sav." I said with a tight smile.

My father seemed pleased with the simple fact I had given him the option to call me this nickname. But then again, anything I said seemed to please him.

"Okay, well Sav. I came here for two different reasons."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and crossed my arms. "And those two reasons are...?"

"Let's start with number one. I'm leaving, Savannah. All my life I've wanted nothing more than to meet Beck and you, and my wish is almost fulfilled. I can't stick around, for obvious reasons. But I felt it was a bit unfair to leave under the cirumstances of our last meeting."

I gaped at him for a second. Was this a joke? "Wait...you mean...you're leaving? But, but you just got here. That's not fair! I haven't even gotten to know you yet!"

"Savannah..." He started.

"No! This is because of Mom, isn't it? She talked to you, probably chewed you out! Forget about her, Dad! She ruins everything!" I cried out, throwing my hands up in the air angrily.

His cold, hard arms were around me in an instant and were less comforting than I thought they would be.

"Honey, that's the second reason I came. Your mother. Don't be mad at her. You have to try and see things through her eyes. She had two babies, and her husband was changed into a vampire for Pete's Sake. Did you honestly expect her to share this bit of info with you? I understand why she did what she did. She was just trying to save you from heartache."

I pushed him away and tightly crossed my arms again. "She didn't save me any heartache, she just added onto it." I mumbled sadly.

I felt his fingertips underneath my chin, and he lightly lifted it up to force me to look at him. "And that's exactly why I have to leave. If I never would of showed up, there wouldn't be anymore heartache." He paused for a moment and if vampires could cry, I swear he would have tears rolling down his face. "But I had, to Sav. I had to see how my kids had turned out without me. And it turns out, you both turned out perfectly."

I let out an unamused laugh. "There's nothing perfect about me, or Beck."

"I will not tolerate you talking like that, Savannah Paige." He said sternly. A small smile slipped onto his face. "How'd that 'Dad' voice sound? Not too shabby, eh?"

I giggled and brushed a tear away from my eye. "It was marvelous. I just wish I heard it more often."

He walked back over to me and pulled me into a tight, but very careful embrace. He pressed his lips to my forehead and a sigh escaped his mouth.

"I'm so sorry," He started. "You don't know how much I regret leaving the house that night. I regret everything that went on that entire day. You know if I would I'd go back and change everything. All I've thought about the moment this happened was my family. No matter how often I distract myself, my thoughts always seem to wonder back to you, your brother, and mom. I can honestly say this is the worst thing that has ever happened. I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this. But Sav, promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll live life the happiest you can. Never stop smiling, because even though I've only seen it a couple times, I love your smile. It's beautiful, just like the young woman you've grown into be. I love you, kiddo."

I hugged him tighter to me and tried to smile. "Thanks, Dad. I love you too." I said quietly.

He pulled away from me gently and looked at me uneasily. "Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye, Savannah. I promise if you ever need help with anything, and I mean something life-threatening, I will find you again."

I nodded my head and pulled my jacket tighter around me again, shivering from the wind chill. I started to walk back to the porch and suddenly all I wanted was to be back in Embry's lap.

"Bye Dad," I whispered.

He looked at me once more, and then was gone.

_Embry's POV_

I was trying my hardest not to eavesdrop, but it was kind of hard not to. I mean, the love of my life was outside with a vampire. I didn't care if it was her dad or not, he was still a leech. She should be coming in anytime, now. I planted my eyes on the door waiting for her to walk back inside.

I saw the door open slowly, and she walked in with her head down. I immediately got up and hugged her tightly to me. I kissed the top of her dark brown hair, and clenched her waist tightly.

She looked back up at me with sad eyes, and my heart broke into a thousand pieces. She didn't deserve all this hurt. "You're upset," I told her, looking into those bright blue eyes that I loved so much.

She shook her head quickly and focused her attention on the ground again. "No, I'm alright."

I lifted her into my arms, and she didn't fight it. I walked over to the couch, sat down and cradled her into my arms. "It's okay to be upset, ya know."

She layed her head on my chest and started to trace invisible circles on the palm of my hand. "I'm just trying my best to not be. If I pretend long enough, I kind of just forget. It's like I can convince myself to feel the things I do sometimes. It comes in handy quite often."

I kissed her temple and put my forehead against hers. "Hey, now," I said softly. "You shouldn't have to trick yourself into feeling things. You need to be naturally happy."

"He told me to forgive Mom," She mumbled.

"And what do you think about that?" I asked her, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"I think that I should, but I just don't know when I should. I can't be mad at her for the rest of my life. I have to forgive her sometime, I guess. I don't like knowing she's a mess right now, all because of me."

"Well, how about we start out with a good night's sleep. That's always what I do. When I have problems, I sleep. It takes the world away for a bit, and gives you more time to think about things. And, your mind will be more clear in the morning to think about what you wanna do."

She nodded and smiled meekly. "Alright, Emb. Let's go. I'm exhausted."

I picked her up again and half smiled. "I know you are, love."

She rested her head on my shoulder and I layed her down gently on my bed and then crawled in beside her. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

She nuzzled her face into my neck and I kissed her cheek softly. "Goodnight, Sav."

I heard her mumble a "G'night" into my chest, and then I closed my eyes as well and welcomed sleep with open arms.

**Okay, so Daddy Vamp still has to talk to Beck. Would you all like it better if that part was done in his POV or Beck's? Your all's call, so let me know!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I decided to do this in Beck's POV. Let's see how this goes... :)**

_Beck's POV_

I opened the door quietly and the sight I saw made my brows furrow together in sorrow. Mom was lying on the couch asleep, hair ruffled, and mascara-stained cheeks. I walked over to her and sighed. I didn't want her to wake up and face her, I wasn't strong enough to deal with this stuff like Savannah was. Isn't that ironic, her being the little sister and me being the big brother? I was pathetic.

I wasn't the type of person to just scream insults at someone you loved, and not feel my heart breaking with every word I said. Especially to my mom. It didn't matter what she had done. I had too big of a heart, and I had always been the nice guy. And being the nice guy always got you screwed over in the end.

I bent over slightly and kissed her on the forehead. I then trudged up the stairs to my bedroom. Thinking about Savannah actually kind of infuriated me. We had all of this to deal with at home, and her and Embry were together making love faces at each other?

I can't just deal with this by myself. I can't. I sat down on my bed exhausted and studied the face staring back at me. Hard jaw line, frustrated brown eyes, and a deep frown. And not to mention the bit of scruff I had carelessly not shaven for awhile now. I had definitely seen better days.

I glanced at the picture in the frame on my dresser. I picked it up, and gazed down at it. It was three or four years ago, and it was Sav, Mom, and me on the beach. Mom was laying down in the sand with our old dog, Sandy, lying besider her, and I was standing up with Savannah hanging on my back.

Mom was smiling cheekily, Savannah was mid-laugh, and I was grinning ear to ear. I smiled at the memory. I missed when things were that simply. When did everything have to get so difficult?

I was pulling off my shirt to change when I heard something outside and my body went rigid. That's when the stench of leech hit me and I bounded down the steps and out the front door.

I flew off the porch steps and turned my head sharply towards the direction of the scent. Saying that my "wolf instincts" were kicking in was an understatement. Half of me wanted to rip this idiot apart and the other half of me knew that I had a sister that would rip _me _apart if I did.

"I know you're here," I said gruffily. "Come out."

I heard a branch snap, and then he came into view. I had never seen him close up until now. I don't know if I was going crazy or not, probably, but I kind of saw a bit of myself in him. I cringed at the thought. Me anything like a leech? Never.

"Hello, son." He said smoothly. I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched my fists together. _Must. Stay. Under control._

"Now, do you really have a right to call me that?" I said, my voice sounding much quieter than I'd expected. What was wrong with me?

"Well, no matter what, I am your father. Do I have a right to call you Son? Probably not. Do I want to? Absolutely."

I walked closer to him and pointed an accusing finger in his face. "You _ripped_ our family apart." I said, my voice on the edge of screaming.

"Well one thing is for sure...you and your sister definitely inherited your temper from your mother." He smirked. I wanted to slap that stupid smile off his rock hard face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, genuinely curious. My mind was racing. This man was my father for Christ's Sake. The one person I had always craved for in my life, but the one that had never been here. And the sucky thing was, it wasn't even his fault.

He looked at me almost sadly. "Beck...I came here to meet you before I left for good. I've caused enough trouble, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me. I know what I've done."

I interrupted him before he could go on. "Then why did you do it, _Father?_ Huh? If you knew how much trouble this would cause, then why in the hell did you even come around? Could you at least not just watch from a distance? Have you not seen what this has done to Savannah? And by hurting her, she hurt Mom worse than you could ever imagine. She came so close to ripping her apart when she phased, and we're all lucky there's something special about her that helped her realize what she was doing! And that's truly a freakin miracle! And you know what the worst thing about thinking about all this is? If she would of hurt mom.."

I stopped and ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly. "No, if she would of KILLED Mom, do you know who would be to blame?! YOU, Dad. You!" I yelled at him. I was shaking now.

"Beck, calm down..." He started. I shook my head at him and turned around quickly.

"Just...just give me a minute please." I said through my teeth. I had to get myself together. If I phased, things would not turn out good and that'd just cause even more trouble and hurt. I had to do this for Savannah.

I inhaled and exhaled a couple times and got myself under control, and then turned back around. "Sorry for kind of, well, exploding a few minutes ago. I just had to get that all out."

"I understand." He said a matter-of-factly. "Beck, you have to understand something. I knew this would cause confusion, and some pain, but I never knew your sister would practically try to disown your Mom. Which isn't even possible, by the way. Sav could find a way though.." He trailed off, chuckling.

Since when could he call her Sav? I bit my tongue. Hard. "Her name is Savannah."

He looked at me with an emotion that I couldn't really place. "Sorry, Beck. You're just not as accepting as all of this as your sister is."

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of on Mom's side, unlike Savannah who is on someone's side that she's met twice."

I heard the door creak open behind me, and I turned my head around quickly. Mom was peeping her head out the door, with teary eyes. I looked at her sadly and ran up to her.

"Hey, hey, hey...don't cry, please," I whispered, hugging her tightly. "Mom, I tried not to wake you up! If you don't want him here..."

She pulled back a little and tried to smile at me. I acted like I didn't notice it was forced. "No, sweetie," She said softly, cupping her hand on my cheek. "I told him he could talk to you and Savannah both."

I looked at her solemnly and just nodded. "Okay, mom." I said, and kissed her cheek. "Go on back in...I'll come in a second. This shouldn't take long."

She smiled a tight smile at me and briefly glanced at Dad, then went back inside. I walked slowly back over to him and looked at him awkwardly. "Well?"

He looked uncomfortable to say the least. "This didn't really go as expected."

"What were you expecting? Laughs, jokes, and hugs? Way to dream big. It's never that simple." I joked.

He laughed without humor. "You're correct, my boy."

My stomach tightened when he said that. His boy? I felt like I was going to be sick. "Well, I think this is about done..."

"I'm sorry, Beck. I really am." He said, his eyes burning into mine. "I hope one day you'll forgive me."

I nodded slightly. "Maybe one day," I said lowly. "That day just isn't today."

He started edging backwards into the forest. "I understand. Goodbye, kid. I love you."

I didn't say anything, just started back to the porch. Before I opened the door, I heard him again.

"And Beck? Tell your mom I love her, and I never stopped. And I never will stop. Goodnight, son."


End file.
